Cenizas Doradas
by ViolettUchiha01
Summary: Su vida en Broadway ya no la complacía, anhelaba su antiguo hogar; la magia de aquél escenario y a todos los que lo conformaban, resaltando por supuesto a sus antiguos compañeros de actuación ¡Yuri x Layla! Reviews Please! CHAPTER 15 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Jejeje bueno aquí presentandome, este es mi primer fic para Kaleido Star; un anime que ví desde hace algunos años y que sinceramente me cautivo bastante ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Las obras, acrobacias, vestuarios y caracteres eras realmente increibles. ^o^**

**En fin, este fic será un Yuri x Layla (sí, soy cursi) por lo cual espero que sea de su agrado. Además esta sección esta un tanto "vacia" sin ofender. Pero igual espero que con este "pequeño" aporte muchas más ideas se vengan. Bueno sin mucho que decir pasemos a las aclaraciones**

**Aclaraciones: Kaleido Star no me pertence, pertenece a Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo. Yo solo escribo por puro y mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

-"_Todo fénix renace de sus cenizas_"- una simple línea que la perturbaba de sobremanera. Su vida en Broadway comenzaba a molestarla, necesitaba un cambio con urgencia

-¿Estas segura, Layla? Con tu talento puedes triunfar aun más, si te vas ahora…-

-Lo sé, pero no me importa- respondió con bastante seriedad. Su melena nuevamente larga se meció con el viento que soplaba en aquella terraza

-Lo entiendo- contesto el hombre frente a ella en medio de un suspiro –La puerta de mis escenarios siempre estarán abiertas para ti-

-Gracias- agradeció yéndose del elegante restaurante en el que se encontraban. Lo había decidido, regresaría a su viejo hogar, a su viejo escenario lo mas pronto le fuera posible

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sin ninguna prisa abrió la puerta de su departamento, no le sorprendió para nada ver practicando a su amiga de la infancia, al fin y al cabo ella quería ser una grande estrella de Broadway. Sonrió al ver que la chica no se había dado cuenta de su presencia; procurando no hacer ruido se adentro en su habitación

Encendió el ordenador que reposaba en uno de los muebles, tecleó un par de veces antes de que el logo del escenario Kaleido apareciera en la pantalla, después de presionar "_ENTER"_ varias opciones se abrieron, ignorando la mayoría se concentro principalmente en la sección de "_Galery" _y _"Members"_

Sonrió con nostalgia al ver la lista y fotos de los miembros, Sora y Rosetta sobresalían del resto. Siguió observando con detalle las fotos, de sus recientes obras, del elenco, inclusive de cuando no estaban actuando. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al verse invadida por los recuerdos. Continúo admirando las imágenes que aparecían, de pronto una capto toda su atención

-¿Soy… yo?- susurro a la nada. La fotografía que aparecía frente a ella era un viejo recuerdo del Festival Circense, ella cargaba un enorme trofeo de oro mientras Yuri se encontraba a su lado, ambos luciendo el vestuario de _Romeo y Julieta –_Que recuerdos-

Con un deje de desgano se levanto de la elegante silla mientras se dirigía al baño, debía tomar una ducha que la refrescara. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar de nuevo y debía estar preparada

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El sol golpeo de frente a su ventana, abrió con pesar sus ojos azules cerrándolos inmediatamente por la cegadora luz; tardo varios segundos en acostumbrarse a la luminosidad, sin moverse de la cama pensó fríamente lo que haría. Rechazar los contratos con todos los escenarios que la querían, informarle su decisión a Cathy y a su padre y finalmente hablar con Kalos, estaba segura que no la rechazaría, aunque claro que pondría sus peros

-Señorita Layla- se escucho inmediatamente de que unos golpecitos la alertaran

-Pasa- señalo tomando asiento en la cama y ordenando su cabello -¿Qué pasa, Macquarie?-

-Solo quería recordarle que hoy tiene un compromiso con el señor Dalton-

-¿Dalton? Ah, el dueño de aquel escenario. No te preocupes, enseguida me alistare para salir-

-Como usted diga, señorita-

Sin las ganas necesarias de salir, tomó un vestido corto en color azul marino de su armario, se poso frente al enorme espejo agarrando su rubio cabello en una coleta y finalmente sintiéndose satisfecha salió del edificio. Ya fuera aquel sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió nuevamente

-No se porque pienso esas cosas- se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a caminar. Echó un último vistazo al deportivo rojo que estaba estacionado al otro lado de la acera para después seguir su camino sin mirar atrás

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿A que te refieres con que Layla esta rara?- pregunto Cathy mirando a la pelicastaña amiga de la rubia

-Pues… es que luce diferente, como si estuviera triste- contesto con cierto nerviosismo ante la insistente mirada de la pelirroja mezclada con la enorme curiosidad

-No puedo creer que esa chica se sienta triste- comento mientras miraba a las chicas que ensayaban en el escenario. Rápidamente su rostro cambio a uno de seriedad –Dime ¿Crees que Layla deje el escenario?-

-Yo… la verdad no se que responder, la señorita Layla no es de comentar mucho sus ideas-

-Si, lo sabía. Bien, basta de charlas, ve a ensayar-

-¡Si!-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Llegando puntual como era de esperarse se adentro en un restaurante lo suficientemente humilde como para su gusto, al fondo vio una mano agitarse, definitivamente él era su cita

-Layla, querida ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el hombre una vez tuvo a la estrella de frente

-Bien, gracias- respondió casi tajantemente -¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, tu contrato con el escenario usual esta por terminar ¿no?-

-Hoy es la última función- completo viendo la enorme y sugerente sonrisa del sujeto

-Mi escenario esta muy interesado en contar con tu asombroso talento, eh ¿Qué dices, Layla?-

Te lo agradezco pero no estoy interesada- contesto después de que un suspiro de cansancio saliera por sus labios

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?-

-Estoy considerando el irme de New York y regresar a mi antiguo hogar- respondió directamente viendo como la quijada de Dalton se abría ante la respuesta y frialdad de la mujer

-P-Pero-

-Si eso era todo de lo que me querías hablar, entonces me marcho- finalizo levantándose del asiento. Posiblemente no debió contestar así, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir de aquella asfixiante ciudad

Saco su teléfono de la pequeña bolsa que cargaba, comenzó a marcar un número para después colocar la bocina del aparato en su oído

-Soy Layla- hablo inmediatamente en cuanto le contestaron la llamada

_- ¿Se te ofrece algo?-_

-Hay algo que quiero pedirte-

_-¿Qué es?-_

-Quiero volver-

_-¿Quieres ser parte del escenario nuevamente?-_

-Si- respondió con total firmeza –Y no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión- advirtió. Un suspiro se escucho del otro lado indicando el cansancio del hombre. Lo tenía, había ganado

_-Esta bien ¿Cuándo estarás aquí?-_

-A mas tardar, mañana mismo-

_-Entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana-_

-Bien, adiós- termino la llamada guardando su teléfono nuevamente. Camino en sentido contrario al escenario donde se supone pronto debería de estar, aprovecharía los pocos minutos que le quedaban libres para hablar con su padre

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Quién era, Kalos?- pregunto Sarah al ver el serio rostro del dueño del escenario Kaleido

-Layla-

-¡Oh ya veo! Con que era Layla- sonrió alegremente al tiempo de que la puerta de la oficina se abría revelando la silueta de Yuri

-¿Qué pasa con Layla?- pregunto el rubio con interés en el tema. Los otros dos presentes se miraron entre si hasta que finalmente Kalos se preparo para hablar

-Layla va a regresar-

-¿Layla regresa?- repitió con sorpresa, la cantante del escenario comenzó a reír excusándose de que el chico se veía realmente lindo cuando se sorprendía. Después de que Kalos la convenciera de ir a hablar con Sora, la oficina quedo en silencio por breves segundos

-Estas consiente… de que se armara un gran escándalo ¿verdad?- cuestiono el ruso teniendo en cuenta la emoción con la que se tomarían la noticia Sora y May

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo Layla?- inquirió el empresario viendo fijamente a su hija

-Así es, padre- contesto con infinita tranquilidad pero con igual seguridad –No planeo dejar que mi vida se desperdicie de esta manera, así que regresare al escenario Kaleido-

-Lo entiendo, pero tu hombro no…-

-Mi hombro no será ningún impedimento, se lo aseguro- el hombre miro por determinados segundos a su única familia, Layla realmente había cambiado desde la muerte de su madre; dejo de ser aquella niña que lloraba por todo

-Entonces si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyo-

-Gracias, padre- sonrió agradecida; ahora todo lo que le faltaba era hablarlo con Cathy y estaría libre de Broadway

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡¿De verdad, de verdad?!- pregunto por decima vez el ángel del escenario con completa emoción -¡No puedo creer que la señorita Layla regrese! ¡Que emoción!-

-Ya lo dijiste muchas veces, Sora- menciono Anna mirando con una gotita en la sien a su amiga

-Lo sé ¡Pero es que esto es increíble!- exclamo levantándose del sillón en el que estaba y comenzando a girar sobre si misma, aparentemente sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha

-¡S-Sora, déjame ir!- grito Fool al verse atrapado en las manos de la actual estrella

-No cabe duda de que Sora admira mucho a la señorita Layla ¿verdad?- comento Mia mirando como la pelirosa comenzaba a mover frenéticamente sus manos

-Vaya, no me imagino como se va a poner May cuando se entere- agrego Sarah riendo alegremente

-Es verdad- dijeron al unisonó las otras dos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-Layla, ahorrate lo que me vayas a decir, ya lo sé- hablo la escritora mirando fijamente a la rubia

-¿Así que ya lo sabes, eh? ¿No me vas a decir nada?-

-¿Qué seria bueno que te dijera?- se pregunto a si misma apartando la vista para ver a los técnicos que ajustaban las luces para la función que estaba por comenzar –Creo que siendo tu, no importa todo lo que te diga, no te haré cambiar de opinión-

-Es verdad. Lo mejor es que me vaya a preparar, al fin y al cabo esta será mi última presentación- señalo caminando en dirección a los camerinos

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Salió de la oficina de Kalos, de pronto y sin darse cuenta el aire se le hacia pesado, como si se asfixiara. Sus pensamientos estaban en desorden ¿Pero por qué? Tan solo con escuchar el nombre "_Layla_" sus sentidos se alteraban, eso era extraño, él era un tipo que parecía frio y sin emociones, pero se equivocaban

-¿Mañana, eh?- respiro hondo la brisa del mar junto con el atardecer que pronto se convertiría en la noche misma –Como un fénix- se dijo al ver los hermosos colores del atardecer, casi igual al de las llamas del ave inmortal

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se movía robóticamente, miraba como las personas quedaban maravilladas con sus elegantes movimientos, mas ella no prestaba atención a lo que hacia. Su cuerpo solo seguía el guion de Cathy, su mente se concentraba en lo que verdaderamente quería, regresar a sus raíces, al escenario que tanto amaba. De pronto paro, miro consternada como las personas aplaudían fuertemente

-"_¿Termino?_"- pensó con impresión mientras hacia una reverencia al publico en muestra del agradecimiento. El telón rojo comenzó a bajar cubriendo todo el escenario, sí, había terminado –"_Mi ultimo espectáculo_"-

-Muchas felicidades señorita Layla- sonrió Macquarie mientras se acercaba a la estrella

-Gracias-

-Um… ¿Señorita?-

-¿Si? Dime que pasa-

-¿E-Es verdad que se va a ir de Broadway?-

-¿Te lo dijo Cathy?- pregunto mientras la miraba por el espejo del camerino

-Algo así, pero dígame ¿es verdad?- interrogo temerosamente. Layla solo sonrió dejando pasmada a la chica

-Parece que no te lo puedo ocultar- comenzó mientras quitaba el maquillaje de su rostro –Si, así es, me iré de New York mañana mismo-

-¡¿Mañana?!- repitió al tiempo de que el eco del lugar se escuchaba –E-Eso es muy repentino-

-Lo sé. Por eso es mejor que esta noche no la tomemos libre, no seria apropiado que me vaya sin pasar tiempo juntas ¿verdad?-

Los ojos de Macquarie comenzaron a brillar conmovidos por las palabras de su señorita, llevo la manga de su traje hasta ellos limpiándolos un poco antes de contestar

-¡Si! Tiene razón señorita-

* * *

**Bien, empecé algo lento. He aprendido a que no es bueno apresurar las cosas; solo espero que este consejo lo recuerde a lo largo de todo el fic.**

**Jejeje pues sí les gustó estaré ansiosa por los reviews, que espero que sean muchos ^^**

**De mientras yo me voy ¡Se cuidan mucho, bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡hola! jejeje tardé un poco en escribir esto, es que mis pendientes me dejan sin tiempo... no debí haber elegido contabilidad para estudiar ;_;**

**En fin, esta algo corto, digo es que no quiero que se harten leyendo un capitulo largo, mejor no la llevamos en calma XD !!**

**A por cierto muchas gracias a: Karina Natsumi y a maga por los reviews. De verdad se aprecían mucho**

**Bueno, bueno, ya no tengo mucho tiempo, los dejo con el chapter 2 ¡Reviews please! 8D**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 2

Despertó con la extraña sensación que lo invadía desde un día antes, observo el techo de la habitación durante varios segundos. Lo que sentía, fuera cual fuera el sentimiento, no concordaba con su manera de ser y con lo que pasaba. Él era Yuri Killian, podía conseguir a cualquier mujer con tan solo una mirada, mas sin embargo no le interesaba coquetear con las esas chicas a las que consideraba huecas. La única mujer que le interesaba en cualquier sentido era Layla Hamilton

-¿Hoy llega, eh?- se hablo al tiempo que se levantaba de la amplia cama. Estaba por entrar a tomar una ducha cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, observo el identificador de llamadas notando como el nombre de "Kalos" resaltaba en el -¿Qué pasa?-

-_Yuri, quiero que recojas a Layla en el aeropuerto-_

-Creí que Sora y May irían por ella-

-_Les he ordenado quedarse, además si vas tú la recogerás más pronto-_

_-_Puede ser. Esta bien, no cuestionaré lo que dices-

-_Te lo encargo-_

-Si- finalizo dejando el aparato en un mueble cercano. Rápidamente entro en el agua donde por fin se sintió relajado y pudo olvidarse por un momento de los pensamientos que lo acosaban

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Poco a poco el avión comenzó a descender, si se concentraba lo suficiente hasta podía escuchar como las ruedas de dicho transporte chocaban con el suelo de asfalto. Respiro profundamente al escuchar a la azafata indicar a los demás pasajeros que bajaran, tomo su equipaje del portamaletas que se encontraba arriba del asiento para bajar de una vez

Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida mientras contaba el poco dinero en efectivo que cargaba, estaba segura que con eso podría llegar a su mansión

-¿Necesita que la lleve, señorita?- pregunto una voz masculina. La ojiazul giro inmediatamente para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose con la figura de su compañero de acrobacias

-Yuri- dijo casi en medio de un susurro

-Pareces sorprendida, Layla- sonrió tomando las maletas que la rubia cargaba. Hizo un ademan e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su deportivo rojo

-Lo estoy- atinó a sonreír

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

-¡Aaah! ¡¿Por qué el jefe no nos dejo ir por la señorita Layla?!- grito Sora mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro en la entrada del escenario. Mia y Anna quienes también se encontraban ahí solo atinaron a suspirar ante la actitud de su amiga

-Calma Sora, seguro el jefe tuvo un buen motivo- intento tranquilizar la escritora a la pelirosa que se paseaba como león enjaulado

-Eso no importa- interrumpió May quien se encontraba recargada en una de las paredes de la construcción –Yo debí de haber ido a recoger a Layla-

-¿Qué no íbamos a ir todas juntas, May?- cuestiono la japonesa mirándola con una gotita en la sien. La pelinegra inmediatamente la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Sora, acaso no recuerdas que hoy vas a practicar con León?-

-¡A-Ah, es cierto!- exclamo con terror a los pocos segundos -¡Lo había olvidado!-

-Parece ser que hoy todos están de buen humor ¿verdad, chicas?- se escucho la cantarina voz de Sarah quien salía del edificio

-Disculpa Sarah ¿Tu sabes porque el jefe no nos dejo ir al aeropuerto?- pregunto la pelirosa mirando con ojos de borrego a la cantante

-Bueno, eso es porque Kalos se lo encargo a Yuri-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿El joven Yuri fue por ella?- exclamo el grupo de chicas mirando incrédulamente a la pelicastaña

-Es como un reencuentro amoroso- suspiro de manera soñadora la pelirroja ganándose todas las miradas sobre ella

-Mia, no cabe duda de que estas inspirada- comento Anna a quien le resbalaba una gotita por la sien

-¡Claro que si! Ese tema será el de nuestra próxima función- informo convencida de la idea que había atravesado su mente –Sera mejor que me ponga a trabajar- añadió abriendo su laptop y tecleando a gran velocidad

-Eso es Mia- felicito Duppont

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sentía como la suave brisa marina chocaba con su rostro inundando sus pulmones, admiraba esa panorámica vista mucho mejor que la monótona Broadway con sus grandes edificios y letreros de neón. Aun así, vislumbrando aquella vista no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza, se recrimino mentalmente al compararse con una colegiala

-Layla- llamo el ruso suave pero con firmeza -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-

-Luces bastante distraída, ¿Acaso extrañaste esto?-

-Esto no es algo que pueda apreciar en Broadway- contesto con simplicidad provocando una sutil risa por parte de su ex-compañero

-Si, lo entiendo- apoyo fijando su vista en el frente, la enorme construcción del escenario Kaleido comenzaba a vislumbrarse en la lejanía. La rubia dio un respingo al presenciar como se acercaban a dicho lugar

-Yuri, creí que iríamos directo a mi casa-

-Te llevare en cuanto saludes a todo el elenco-

-De acuerdo-

Pocos metros recorrieron, pronto las puertas del escenario se abrieron para ellos observando como las manos de Sora y May se agitaban a modo de saludo, al lado de las dos efusivas chicas yacían Mia, Anna, Sarah y Kalos

-¡Señorita Layla!- saludaron a coro las dos asiáticas, inmediatamente la pelirosa se adelanto a la morena lanzándose a los brazos de la rubia en un efusivo abrazo

-¡Oye, Sora! ¡No puedes abrazar así como así a Layla!-

-No, no. Así esta bien- aprobó la ojiazul. Un poco más atrás los demás sonrieron ante la competitividad y profunda admiración que le profesaban a la Hamilton

-A-Ah, lo siento señorita Layla- se aparto rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba violentamente

-Bienvenida, Layla- se acerco Sarah mientras sonreía amigablemente, acompañada de Anna y Mia

-Gracias-

-Muy bien, basta de charlas- finalizo Kalos –Entremos-

Comenzaron a caminar por los largos pasillos y las grandes estancias del escenario, todo lucía diferente a como lo recordaba. Había más utilería, vestuarios, diferentes reparaciones y demás; estaba feliz al ver el nuevo escenario

-Debo admitir que todo luce muy bien-

-Eso se debe a que Kalos y yo hemos mejorado la administración del escenario- comento Yuri, la ojiazul desvió la mirada para ver de reojo al joven ruso

-Ah ya veo, han hecho un buen trabajo- respondió con su típica seriedad

Pasaron los largos minutos en medio de aquel tour, ya era tiempo de que la estrella descansara y los demás regresaran a sus actividades. Más sin embargo antes de que las dos ex-estrellas partieran una voz detuvo a la rubia

-Layla, quiero hablar contigo- expreso Kalos con suma seriedad. La recién llegada frunció el ceño con seriedad al notar hacia donde iba aquella charla –Tu también ven, Yuri-

-Entendido-

* * *

**Algo cortito pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hn... ya un poco más adelante se verá el Yuri x Layla, ¡es que dios! esa mujer es tan fría 6_9**

**pero no se preocupen, aunque no esten acaramelados se verá algo de ellos! òwó**

**bien, ya me voy. Tengo que arreglarme para ir a la escuela T^T**

**nos vemos despues ¡bye~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí regreso con el tercer capitulo, realmente no estoy muy inspirada así que solo me queda dar gracias a todos aquellos que leen y comentan esta historia**

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 3

Miro fijamente el techo de la habitación sumida en la oscuridad, tan solo al llegar del escenario decidió recostarse en la amplia cama de su habitación, no podía omitir el cansancio del viaje; alzo el antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos color celeste al recordar lo ultimo ocurrido en Kaleido

–"_¿Qué vas a hacer, Layla?"_

Aquella pregunta que le había hecho Kalos la hizo dudar de su decisión de abandonar Broadway. Se incorporo lentamente quitando los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro, deseó por minutos la compañía de Macquarie a sabiendas de que ella la aconsejaría sobre qué hacer

-No, ella debe seguir su camino- se reprochó sonriendo nostálgicamente

Tomó su chaqueta saliendo de la habitación, recorrió brevemente cada parte de la mansión, lugares llenos de polvo y algunas telarañas debido a la falta de mantenimiento que ella misma había ordenado. Finalmente salió de la mansión encontrándose para su sorpresa con el deportivo rojo del rubio Killian con él mismo cruzado de brazos y recargado en la defensa delantera

-Yuri…- susurró sonriendo tiernamente sin siquiera darse cuenta

-Me imagine que querrías hablar con alguien- explicó al verla acercarse con la sonrisa que pocas veces había mostrado

-¿Otra vez, eh? Lo mismo sucedió cuando estábamos por estrenar Arabian Nights- mencionó abriendo la reja de la entrada para salir al encuentro con su compañero –Fueron buenos tiempos, aquellos-

-Sí, lo recuerdo, tú y Sora no conseguían sincronizarse; además de que fue la primera vez que no fui tu compañero de actuación-

-Cierto- sonrió al recordar cómo se había quejado con Kalos por eso –"_Mi único compañero varón"- _

-Dime, ¿ya has pensado sobre lo que Kalos te dijo?- inquirió el ruso sacando a la mujer de sus cavilaciones

-No, aun no- admitió posándose a su lado –Realmente no sé que pueda hacer-

-Escucha, justo ahora el escenario necesita de maestros que ayuden a los novatos, y nadie mejor que la ex-estrella Layla Hamilton-

-Podría ser- respondió mirando el suelo pensativamente

-Si lo deseas la oferta queda abierta-

-Está bien, lo pensaré con seriedad-

-En ese caso lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es descansar- comentó mientras sacaba las llaves del auto del bolsillo de su saco –Mañana pasaré por ti temprano-

-De acuerdo, estaré lista- acordó sonriéndole abiertamente al hombre que comenzaba a alejarse de la mansión Hamilton

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Despertó casi de forma perezosa encegueciéndose inmediatamente por la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana que había dejado abierta y que la vez le daba un brillo especial a su larga melena dorada, la brisa del mar hizo volar suavemente las finas cortinas de tela blanquizca y casi transparente haciéndola estornudar en más de una ocasión

-Realmente hay mucho polvo- musitó mirando las partículas de suciedad que se alzaban en el aire y se hacían visibles con los cálidos rayos dorados

Tomó algunas prendas de sus maletas metiéndose a la vez a bañar, el sonido del agua y el vapor inundaron el cuarto por más de media hora, salió luciendo solamente su costosa y además de todo sexy ropa interior para después ponerse un simple vestido rojo brillante ajustado de la cintura; prosiguió a sentarse en el pequeño banquillo frente al tocador comenzando a cepillar su larga cabellera y aplicarle un humectador quedando satisfecha con su imagen

Escuchó atenta como un carro se detenía en su entrada, se asomo por la ventana de su habitación confirmando que se trataba de su compañero; bajó lentamente las escaleras de la segunda planta acercándose a la gran salida, cerró con seguro y se dirigió hacia el convertible

-Buenos días, Layla- saludó el conductor quitándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas

-Buenos días- respondió subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, prontamente el rubio comenzó a dirigirse hacia el escenario intercambiando de vez en cuando palabra con la acróbata, los ojos azules de Layla miraban fijamente la playa que se alcanzaba a ver, aún seguía pensando en qué hacer con su vida después de lo que Cathy hubiera etiquetado como "berrinche de estrella"

Desde pequeña había anhelado unirse al elenco del escenario Kaleido, recordaba perfectamente como su padre no había estado de acuerdo pero aún así ella prefirió seguir con sus sueños; quería seguir con el legado de aquel lugar donde había visto la sonrisa de su madre por última vez. Por eso, sin que se dieran cuenta sus compañeros había llorado al saber que ya no podría volver a participar en las obras que presentaran en algún futuro. Le había dejado su titulo de estrella principal a Sora, aquella muchacha inocente e ingenua que había entrado junto con los novatos y que poco a poco se destacó

-Yuri- llamó sutilmente sin dejar de ver el mar azul –Acepto- añadió con firmeza

-¿Layla…?-

-Aún si ya no puedo estar arriba del escenario, no planeo abandonar Kaleido. Yo misma me encargaré de que esos nuevos novatos se conviertan en buenos elementos-

-Bien, entonces esa será tu decisión- sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de su compañera –Ahora solo debes pensar en que serás maestra-

-Realmente…- chistó casi con molestia –Apenas salgo de una duda y ya me metes en otra- reclamó sonriendo divertida

-Lo siento, lo siento- sonrió de igual manera –Pero bien sabes, sea cual sea tu decisión te voy a apoyar en todo-

-¿Estás seguro, Yuri?- cuestionó por inercia girando a verlo

-Por supuesto- afirmó sin apartar la vista del frente y solo de vez en cuando mirándola por el rabillo del ojo

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Se despertó perezosamente al escuchar el entrenamiento matutino que sostenía Rosetta junto con el espíritu pervertido de Fool, pidió casi en un susurro que la dejaran dormir pero simplemente fue ignorada por completo, a los pocos minutos el despertador rosado en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama sonó indicándole el fin de las horas de sueño

Se incorporó caminando a rastras hacia el cuarto de baño, después de asegurarse de sellar cualquier tipo de entrada por donde pudiera entrar Fool comenzó a bañarse para ir al cuarto de prácticas, minutos después salió vistiendo sus shorts de licra azul oscuro y su típica playera en blanco azulino

-Rosetta, deberías parar un poco- comentó secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca

-No puedo- respondió tratando de mantener el equilibrio en una barra blanca –Debo esforzarme para compartir el escenario contigo, Sora-

-Está bien, está bien- sonrió alegremente con la determinación de la francesa –Pero no te sobre esfuerces ¿entendido?-

-Entendido- sonrió la pelirroja comenzando a jugar con un diábolo de color amarillo

Finalmente se acercó al espejo que yacía cerca de su cama, cepillo varias veces el largo de sus hebras rosada, miró de reojo el calendario que reposaba en la pared, una gran marca en color azul celeste y rosa claro, se acercó para ver con más claridad yéndose de espaldas hacia atrás al ver la fecha

-¿Qué sucede, Sora?- interrogó Rosetta entrando al cuarto junto con Fool

-A-Ahí…- balbuceó señalando temblorosamente el calendario

-¿Qué hay ahí?-

-Lo había olvidado- chilló comenzando a hacer ademanes exagerados con las manos –¡El cumpleaños de la señorita Layla!-

-Vaya, ¿tan pronto?- inquirió el pequeño espíritu

-Sí, será éste fin de semana-

-Sora… no estarás pensando en…-

-¡Sí! ¡Una fiesta!- exclamó emocionada tropezando con la toalla que había tirado al suelo, los otros dos presentes intercambiaron miradas de resignación mientras una gran gota se deslizaba por sus sienes al ver como la acróbata tropezaba una y otra vez


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Waah! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?. Lo siento, realmente. Lo que pasa es que por uno o muchas razones ahorita no tengo internet, bueno, de hecho desde hace dos meses, y la inspiración también me abandonó, pero bueno ahora si ya les traigo el capítulo cuatro, el cual espero que les guste, a mi no me terminó de convencer pero mejor ésto a nada. Ok, nos vemos ya después, gracias a todos por sus reviews y más que nada por su paciencia. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 4

Estornudó repetidamente al sentir el polvo de la habitación flotando cerca de su nariz, se estremeció cual pequeño felino después de haber estornudado, finalmente abrió sus azulados ojos mirando el desorden en su habitación, –_"Después tendré que limpiarlo"-_ pensó

Comenzó a vestirse con los ropajes que había en su maleta, un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca y su melena dorada suelta; miró su reflejo con detenimiento, su figura y facciones eran más maduras que años atrás, no era por ser egocéntrica pero sin duda era una mujer sumamente hermosa, constantemente los halagos y silbidos de los hombres le llegaban a los oídos

–Pero los suyos no… por lo menos aún no– murmuró

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Sora, estás segura de esto?– inquirió Mia no convencida al 100% con la impulsiva idea de su compañera –La señorita Layla se puede enojar–

–Mia tiene razón, Sora– apoyó Anna cruzada de brazos a un lado de la pelinaranja –Recuerda lo que pasó el año pasado, Layla estaba muy enojada–

–Sí, pero eso ya pasó, ¡estoy segura que estaba vez se alegrará muchísimo!– exclamó emocionada, las dos mujeres detrás de ella suspiraron resignadas para después mirar con confusión como la pelirosa se levantaba del suelo donde hacia sus ejercicios matutinos y alzaba el dedo índice –¡Tengo otra idea!–

–¿Y ahora qué es?– cuestionó la comediante, Sora sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a ambas para formar un pequeño círculo donde nadie más las escuchara

–Pidámosle ayuda al joven Yuri– susurró con una sonrisa traviesa

–¿A Yuri? ¿Para qué?–

–Cómo que para qué, se nota que hay una química entre el joven Yuri y la señorita Layla– explicó Mia con ojos soñadores –Sino por qué crees que ellos eran tan buena pareja de actuación–

–B-Bueno…–

–Lo que dice Mía es verdad– apoyó la japonesa juntando sus manos con las de la escritora

–¡¿Pero qué tanto cuchichean?– gritó May asustando al pequeño trío, rápidamente el ángel del escenario le tapó la boca para después integrarla al grupo y explicarle la situación –Ya veo… ¿pero cómo piensas hacer todo eso sin que se dé cuenta?–

–Pues muy fácil, tontita– rió –Le pediremos ayuda al joven Yuri– respondió, la china entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente y con suma seriedad, la ojicafé dio un paso hacia atrás asustada por la repentina reacción de su compañera y rival amistosa

–Realmente… él me da celos– confesó cual niña pequeña haciendo un puchero inusual, las tres acróbatas se miraron entre sí para después comenzar a reír nerviosamente

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ingresó en los largos pasillos que conducían a las aulas de los novatos, dobló una esquina para después entrar con firmeza y a paso seguro en uno de los salones, su larga melena ondeó con elegancia a la par que brillaba con las luces del techo, los pocos hombres admiraron la escultural figura de la rubia mientras que las mujeres sonreían y susurraban lo hermosa que era

–Guarden silencio– pidió seriamente, todos los novatos asintieron para después acomodarse en sus asientos; pronto la clase que Yuri le había asignado: Técnicas especiales, comenzó. Dicha clase había sido implementada por Kalos a manera de que los acróbatas y el escenario Kaleido constaran de diversas técnicas, ahí cada novato conocía los límites de su cuerpo y las acrobacias que éste podía realizar sin causarle fatiga. La rubia por su parte no se hallaba acostumbrada a tratar con las personas más allá de su status como estrella principal, o que éstos fueran sus ayudantes personales, pero de alguna forma eso compensaba el vacio que sentía en su interior

Suspiró con cansancio alzando la vista hacia lo alto, admiró por momentos uno de los trapecios que no se estaban usando, era idéntica al que Jean le había construido para que realizara el "Fénix Dorado", sin pensárselo por mucho tiempo subió sin ser detectada por sus alumnos, tomó con firmeza la barra para después arrojarse y comenzar a mecerse, no había perdido la práctica después de todo ese tiempo inactiva, llegaba alto como el ave inmortal que era, finalmente después de varios segundos en los que ella se cuestionaba el pasar a la otra barra, su hombro emitió un crujido obligándola a cerrar los ojos por la punzada y dejarse caer hacia la red

–¡Señorita Layla!– exclamó una de las novatas acercándose con su grupo de amigas para ver el estado de la rubia, ésta sin embargo no mostró emoción alguna, sostuvo su hombro con fuerza mientras se bajaba de la red de seguridad –¿Se encuentra bien?–

–Estoy bien, no es nada importante– respondió fríamente –Ustedes sigan practicando, yo estaré fuera– comunicó al resto para después salir rápidamente; los alumnos se miraron entre sí para después formar sus acostumbrados grupos y comenzar hablar por lo bajo ante la salida de la mujer

–Se dice que sufrió una lesión en su hombro…– murmuraron

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Maldita lesión!– gruñó golpeando con fuerza uno de los pilares del centro de prácticas, su blanca y fina mano adquirió un color rojizo mientras comenzaba a hincharse después de tronar –Maldita seas…–

–¿Layla?– inquirió el ruso al escuchar su voz maldiciendo

–¿Qué haces aquí, Yuri? Se supone que ayudes a Kalos– interrogó mirándolo fríamente y con seriedad

–Si estoy aquí es porque ya terminamos– respondió ignorando la mirada que mantenía su Julieta –Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?– cuestionó

–Hmp, tan solo quise salir de esa aula, ¿algún problema?–

–Para nada– sonrió altaneramente –Kalos dijo que puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando esos novatos aprendan algo de ti, querida–

–Veo que no has cambiado en nada, Yuri– comentó sonriéndole con confianza

–Te equivocas, Layla. Seguro como tú, yo también he cambiado– corrigió

–Quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos–

–Tranquila, lo verás cuando llegué el momento– informó acariciándole con la yema de los dedos las hebras doradas de su larga cabellera, sin que ella se diera cuenta bajó la mirada hacia su mano, la cual para esos momentos ya se encontraba completamente hinchada –Aunque veo que tú sigues manteniendo la misma fuerza de siempre–

–¿Eh?– musitó confundida

–Ven conmigo, no puedes andar con esa mano lastimada– ordenó tomándola sutilmente por la muñeca y jalándola sin oportunidad a negarse –Si alguien más te viera así, sin duda alguna comenzarían a regañarme– mencionó

–¿Por qué?–

–¿No está más que claro?– inquirió divertido –Yo soy tu príncipe, ¿no, Cenicienta?–

–Jah, tu horrible y bizarro humor de siempre…– rió divertida, inmediatamente después calló mirando fijamente su muñeca, la sostenía con cuidado pero con fuerza a la vez, como si su mano fuera una pieza de porcelana única en su tipo, sonrió conmovida, sin duda eso era lo que más amaba de él –"_Debes estar loca, Layla…"_–

–No estoy bromeando, yo soy tu único príncipe–

–¿Debo tomar eso como una declaración?– cuestionó

–No, aún no. Solo tómalo como… un preludio– contestó, alzó la mirada observando cómo frente a ellos se vislumbraba la puerta de la Unidad Médica –Bien, hasta aquí te dejo–

–Supongo que… te lo agradezco– agradeció torpemente con un leve carmín sobre sus mejillas, el rubio sonrió galantemente al notar ese gesto casi imperceptible por parte de su ojiazul

–Nos vemos después–

Respiró profundamente antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y girarla con lentitud, ésta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras iba revelando un pequeño y humilde consultorio médico, hasta sus pulmones llegó un sutil perfume femenino el cual a pesar de haberlo olido pocas veces no había olvidado; entró imponentemente mientras confirmaba sus sospechas

–Así que eres tú, Kate– sonrió mirando a la joven mujer sentada en el escritorio revisando varios documentos

–¡Ah, Layla!– saludó sonriente –Así que los rumores de tu retorno eran ciertos– comentó

–Así es. Pero dime tú, ¿qué sucedió con tu consultorio en la ciudad?–

–No te preocupes por eso, aún lo sigo atendiendo– rió dejando los documentos perfectamente acomodados en uno de los bordes del mueble mientras la rubia se sentaba en la silla giratoria del otro lado –Tan solo presto mis servicios aquí cuando es necesario, no sabes cuánto me rogó Sora porque aceptara ésta propuesta–

–Me lo imagino, con lo terca que es– apoyó riendo divertida

–Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tienes?– inquirió, ésta inmediatamente subió su mano dejando que Kate la examinara y que al mismo tiempo Layla pudiera ver la sencilla pero bonita sortija de compromiso –¿Cómo te hiciste esto?–

–Golpeé uno de los pilares del living– explicó sin titubear, la pelirroja alzó la vista mirando extrañada a la ex-estrella del escenario, finalmente al cabo de unos segundos suspiró mientras sonreía –Eres igual de impulsiva que Sora– rió

–Seguro por eso trabajamos bien como compañeras– comentó apoyándola


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Después de trillones de años regreso! Lo siento, pero es que chale, más salado que yo... ¡nadie!**

**Jajaja pues gracias por los reviews y espero actualizar pronto, en serio que me urge acabar con todos mis proyectos sino me volveré loca 6_9**

**

* * *

**

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 5

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama aplastando de paso a Fool con cada una de las pesadas cobijas, sin detenerse a pensar en su atuendo del día tomo lo primero que encontró: una falda blanca por arriba de la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas en color naranja, para después colocarse frente al tocador para cepillar su enmarañado cabello

–¿Pero qué te pasa ahora, Sora?– cuestionó el pequeño espíritu del escenario saliendo con dificultad de debajo de los cobertores

–Cómo que qué me pasa– respondió frunciendo el ceño infantilmente –¿No ves que hoy le haremos la fiesta a la señorita Layla?–

–Sora, ¿has pensado que Layla pudo llegar desde hace tiempo?– inquirió flotando con los brazos cruzados cerca de su protegida

–¿A qué te refieres?– preguntó dejando de lado su peine y mirándolo con confusión, el espíritu de larga túnica negra sólo se limitó a señalar con vergüenza ajena el reloj de pared que indicaba que la acróbata iba como mínimo 20min tarde –¡Voy tarde!– chilló antes de salir corriendo del dormitorio

–Are, are, ésta niña no cambia…– negó

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Dios, dónde estará Sora– resopló Rosetta sentada en una de las grandes cajas que mantenía Jean en su taller

–¡Siento llegar tarde!– exclamó la estrella corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban

–¡Sora, llegas tarde!– regañó Marion siendo apoyada por Jonathan que se encontraba reposando arriba de su cabeza

–Lo siento, lo siento, es que me quede dormida– sonrió bobamente juntando las palmas de su mano a modo de disculpa

–Bien, ya déjate de disculpas, atolondrada– cortó Anna separando su espalda de la pared en la que se mantenía apoyada

–Es verdad, mejor comienza a explicar qué haremos para la fiesta– ordenó May mirando con dientes afilados a la japonesa

–Ya, ya. Haremos lo mismo del año pasado– comunicó

–Sora, ¿te das cuenta de que ni May ni yo estuvimos el año pasado?– comentó la pelirroja belga mirándola con resignación

–Ah… ¡ah, es cierto! Que tonta soy– rió nerviosamente

–Por fin de acuerdo en algo– bromeó la pelinegra haciendo reír a los presentes mientras que el ángel inflaba las mejillas infantilmente

–De acuerdo, entonces ustedes por favor arreglen una de las aulas desocupadas– pidió la escritora tomando las riendas de la repartición de deberes

–Bien…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Caminó despreocupadamente por uno de los tantos pasillos dentro de Kaleido, por fuera mantenía una expresión relajada mientras que por dentro se reía de la petición que le había hecho Sora

–"_¡Joven Yuri, por favor saque a la señorita Layla del escenario!"–_

–"_¿Es por su fiesta sorpresa?"–_

–"_¡Así es! Por eso mismo le pedimos que la saque y la regrese en la noche"–_

–"_De acuerdo, lo haré"–_

–Yuri, si no te fijas por dónde andas terminarás chocando– regañó la ex-estrella que pasaba por su lado, el ruso parpadeó ante el repentino hablar de la rubia, rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo para mirar la esbelta figura de la chica y su melena rubia ondeando elegantemente

–¿Debo tomar eso como que te preocupas por mi?– inquirió sonriéndole

–No, sólo quiero evitar el que choques conmigo o con alguien más, sería vergonzoso–

–Jeh, claro, como digas– sonrió

–¿Y bien… por qué estabas tan pensativo?– interrogó seriamente tratando de ocultar el brillo descomunal que le causaba la curiosidad que sentía; Yuri sonrió de manera casi triunfante al mirar los brillantes ojos de Layla, eran casi idénticos a cuando sentía emoción por algún nuevo reto

–Me estaba decidiendo…–

–¿Decidiendo a qué?–

–Decidiendo a dónde debo llevarte primero– completó, la mujer parpadeó repetidas veces tratando de comprender el significado detrás de las palabras de su compañero, conociéndolo tan bien como lo conocía, sabía que el rubio le escondía algo

–Ya dilo, qué me estás ocultando– ordenó haciendo que éste soltara una risotada

–Vamos, Layla, ¿en tan mal concepto me tienes como para ocultarte algo?–

–Sinceramente, sí–

–Es en serio– habló acortando la distancia entre ambos –Quiero llevarte a algún lado, es tu cumpleaños, así que tómalo como uno de mis regalos– añadió tomándole de las manos

–Parece que no desistirás aún cuando me niegue. Entonces, está bien, iré–

–Te lo agradezco, Lady–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Ah! El joven Yuri es bastante romántico– canturreó la pelinaranja que los había estado espiando desde una de las esquinas de los pasillos junto con Anna y Marion

–Es verdad– apoyó la rubia bastante emocionada como su amiga

–A mi me parece cursi…– opinó la comediante

–Qué se supone que hacen ustedes tres– cuestionó una voz masculina detrás de las mujeres

–¡Ah, joven León!– exclamaron al mismo tiempo dando un respingo por el susto

–No actúen como si jamás me hubieran visto y mejor contesten, qué hacen aquí– regañó

–B-Bueno… es que Sora…– balbuceó la pelivioleta

–Olvídenlo, cualquier cosa proveniente de Sora es igual a problemas– cortó inmediatamente, al cabo de unos segundos enarcó una ceja con curiosidad al escuchar el gran suspiro de alivio que daban las mujeres –¿Ahora qué?–

–¡No, nada, nada, lo juramos!–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Cómo van las cosas?– inquirió la pelirosa

–Por mi lado bien– respondió Jean quién se encargaba de hacer objetos enormes con madera y cartón dando una sensación de estar en algún cuento como el de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"

–Sora, nosotras también vamos bien– sonrió Rosetta mostrando parte del salón que ya tenían arreglado, con mesas y algunas ambientaciones

–¡Vamos bien!– felicitó

–¡Sora, Sora!– llamó Marion entrando junto con la guionista y la comediante

–¿Qué sucedió, chicas?– cuestionó intrigada

–Layla aceptó– respondió Anna

–Sí, el joven Yuri la llevará a de paseo– acompañó Mia; inmediatamente un sonido en seco las sacó de su emoción girándose a ver intrigadas como la china era envuelta en un aura depresiva

–¿Eh, qué te sucede, May?– cuestionó la experta en diábolos

–La señorita Layla… ¡se irá con Yuri!– lloriqueó desconsolada –Yo daría lo que fuera con tal de pasar un tiempo con ella–

–Vaya, la admiración de May por Layla se puede manifestar de otra forma– comentó la pelimorada mientras una gotita le escurría por la sien

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Ya estás lista?– preguntó interceptando el camino de la rubia

–¿Tan pronto? Pero apenas es medio día– inquirió notablemente confundida

–¿Acaso eso importa?– respondió sonriéndole –Mientras más aprovechemos será mejor–

–Bueno, yo ya terminé mis lecciones de hoy, ¿pero estás seguro de que Kalos te dejará salir tan pronto?–

–Ya se lo había dicho, además el trabajo en el que estábamos trabajando ya lo terminamos–

–¿Terminaron de calcular todo el presupuesto para la nueva obra?–

–Si quieres saber los detalles tienes que venir conmigo, ¿así que qué dices?– sonrió triunfante

–Siempre el mismo, supongo que no tengo más elección– respondió sonriendo ligeramente con alegría

–Ah, ¿pero te parece bien que vayamos a pie?– cuestionó tranquilamente

–¿Tu auto está fallando?–

–No es eso, es sólo que… a veces es bueno salirse de la rutina y lo cotidiano–

–Pues creo que no hay problema– contestó ampliando un poco más su sonrisa, su expresión cambió a la brevedad recordando un detalle que se le había pasado, cosa curiosa considerando cómo era de disciplinada –Aunque traigo tacones– añadió mirándolo fijamente. Yuri ladeó un poco la cabeza captando el mensaje que le daba su compañera, lentamente bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, claro que deleitando de paso la silueta de la mujer; efectivamente, sus tacones eran altos, difícil de caminar largas distancias con eso puesto

–No hay problema con eso, si te cansas entonces te cargaré, como el príncipe de armadura blanca– rió

–Qué irónico, porque vienes de negro– respondió siguiéndole el juego

–Entonces seré tu caballero negro–

–Sí que cambiaste en éste tiempo…–

–Igual que tú–

–Pero… creo que de alguna manera está bien…– comentó bajando la vista viendo el suelo de asfalto

–Layla…– musitó con sorpresa


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero es que la escuela estuvo bárbara y pues... eso. Sólo eso XD**

**Ya después reeditaré todo esto, pero de mientras les dejo éste pequeño capítulo recién sacado del horno. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, y pues sí, como ya dije, en la reedición pondré los agradecimientos correspondientes :D**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 6

Layla estaba realmente extrañada. Su compañero, el Yuri que ella conocía, no era el tipo de persona que invitara a otra para simplemente caminar, usualmente sacaría a relucir para envidia de muchos su automóvil color rojo brillante y la llevaría a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, pero en ésa ocasión no. Algo realmente le daba desconfianza

Yuri por su parte, supuso que en esos momentos todos sus compañeros, en especial Sora, se encontrarían trabajando arduamente para la celebración de la rubia, para que por lo menos ése día se la pasara tranquila, despejando las múltiples dudas que abarcaban su mente. Inhaló aire profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el oxígeno, llamando la curiosa atención de su acompañante

–Estás bastante callado, Yuri– reprendió Layla –Si sigues así lo único que haremos será enfadarnos mutuamente–

–Tienes razón, discúlpame– sonrió mirándola. Los ojos de Layla lo miraron fijamente, pensándoselo bien le llevaba una cabeza de altura, era curioso pues jamás se había fijado en ése detalle –¿Y cómo qué te apetece hacer?–

–Eso deberías decidirlo tú, a fin de cuentas fue tu invitación–

–Vaya, hoy estás más agresiva que de costumbre– comentó divertido por la actitud de la estrella –Te pregunto porque hoy es tu día especial–

–¿Mi cumpleaños? No lo veo tan especial, sólo es otro día más del calendario– resopló con calma

–Aún así es especial para muchos otros, ¿sabías?– inquirió sonriéndole apaciblemente

–N-No…– titubeó con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

–Por eso mismo tienes que disfrutarlo– explicó sonriéndole. El ruso volvió la mirada al frente notando una banca solitaria cerca de donde caminaban, señalándosela a la mujer optaron por quedarse ahí, y sin embargo a los pocos segundos se excusó levantándose y dejándola sola

–"_Esto es aún más sospechoso… Yuri quiere algo, seguro"–_ pensó frunciendo el ceño

–No tienes que poner ése rostro Layla, sólo es una invitación de amigos, ¿no?– rió divertido mostrándole un cono de helado para ella y otro para él. En definitiva, ése no era el método de Yuri, por lo que Hamilton sólo atinó a desconfiar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Sora frunció el ceño infantilmente al ver a sus compañeros, inmediatamente de notarlo May le siguió. Ambas tomaron aire profundamente para luego estallar en una serie descontrolada de regaños y demás

–Oigan, ya tranquilícense– calmó Anna mirándolas con extrañez

–¡Pero es que éste lugar no está a la altura de Layla!– bufó la china cruzándose de brazos

–No creo que a Layla le moleste– comentó Marion con Jonathan en su cabeza

–Marion tiene razón, el lugar se ve bien, y lo que realmente importa es la convivencia– apoyó Jean, a lo que Sora suspiró resignada mientras May continuaba con el alegato

–¿Eh, qué haces, Mia?– cuestionó interesada en la chica que no despegaba la vista del ordenador

–Ah, no es nada, sólo trabajo en la nueva obra– respondió sonriéndole nerviosa

–Pero, ¿por qué luces tan nerviosa?– inquirió curiosa e inocente

–Es que… el dueño quiere que incluyamos a los novatos también–

–¡Eso es… estupendo!– exclamó emocionada –¿Y cómo se llama la obra?–

–Bueno, es que…– suspiró cansadamente dejando a la pelirosa confundida

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La ex-estrella de Kaleido saboreó lentamente el postre helado entre sus manos, siendo cuidadosa de que éste no se derritiera y manchara sus ropas. A su lado, Yuri hacia lo mismo, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas de reojo que la rubia le lanzaba

Finalmente incomoda por el silencio sepulcral entre ambos, decidió romper el hielo, formulando cualquier comentario que le pasara por la mente pero que a la vez no sonara estúpido

–Yuri, siendo sincera… te desconozco– habló, arrepintiéndose casi al momento al ver la mirada seria pero a la vez confundida del mencionado

–¿Por qué?–

–Has cambiado mucho, más de lo que yo lo pude haber hecho–

–¿Y eso te molesta?– interrogó sonando molesto sin que pudiera evitarlo. Que precisamente ella le dijera algo como eso le había pegado duro

–No, no, simplemente me desconcierta– respondió manteniéndose en calma –Los cambios por los que pasaste realmente te marcaron–

–Igual que a ti– se defendió, manteniendo él también la compostura

–Sí, a mí en particular todavía me cuesta trabajo asimilar éste cambio– admitió

–Para comenzar de nuevo primero tienes que aceptar todo por lo que has pasado, todos los "yo" que has creado, Layla–

–Entonces, supongo que lo mismo va para ti, ¿ya has arreglado tus problemas con León?– cuestionó. El rubio suspiró pesadamente levantándose de la banca, ahora sí, ya con molestia

–Perdona que evada el tema, pero, ¿te parece si regresamos?– propuso, mirando también su reloj de pulsera, para ésas horas el salón ya debería de estar por la mitad de arreglado

–Claro, como gustes…– respondió sorprendida

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Oh, vaya…– musitó Fool flotando cerca de donde se encontraba Sora. La chica giró a verlo, ignorándolo de principio, pero luego volteándose rápidamente para tomarlo entre las manos y comenzar a hablarle por lo que ella consideraba "un tono bajo"

–¿Qué le pasa a Sora?– cuestionó Anna

–Lo de siempre, seguro está hablando con el espíritu del escenario– respondió Mia sin prestarle mucha atención. La comediante sólo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto y siguiendo con su parte del trabajo

–¿Qué pasa, Fool?– interrogó Sora seriamente apretándolo cual simple muñeco. El pequeño guardián después de que con esfuerzos lograra zafarse del agarre de su protegida prosiguió a sacar su mazo de cartas de tarot

–Ay no, siempre que sacas una carta es algo malo– murmuró infantilmente

–La mayoría de veces, pero estoy seguro que ésta vez seguro te interesará–

–¿Qué?– inquirió confundida. El espíritu prosiguió a lanzar las cartas y seleccionar una, la que él particularmente no quería –Fool, deja de asustarme, ¿qué pasa?– regañó

–Mira, ésta carta es: "Los enamorados" en posición invertida, ¿sabes qué significa?–

–No, así que por favor cuéntame– pidió, seria

–Ésta carta simboliza las peleas entre pareja, la infidelidad y la inestabilidad emocional–

–No entiendo, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?–

–No es precisamente contigo, Sora, de hecho tiene que ver con los representantes de Leo y Piscis–

–Leo es la Señorita Layla, entonces Piscis… ¡¿es el joven Yuri?–

–Así es–

–¡Hey, Sora! ¡Deja de hablar sola y regresa a tu parte!– regañó May eufóricamente

–Lo siento, May, ¿pero te lo puedo encargar?– se disculpó saliendo del aula con rapidez

–¿Pero qué demonios le pasa?– bufó molesta

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ken Robbins quien iba caminando tranquilamente sólo supo que algo, muy pesado para empezar, había caído sobre él. Abrió los ojos adolorido de la espalda y la cabeza notando los mechones de cabello rosado sobre parte de su rostro, inmediatamente su cara adquirió una tonalidad rojo brillante tratando de incorporarse

Sora, quien había chocado con él por salir corriendo se levantó bruscamente apenas volver a abrir los ojos, rápido le ofreció una disculpa inclinándose según las tradiciones de su país, sin notar siquiera qué era su amigo Ken quien tenía al frente. Apenas estuvo a punto de irse, el pelicastaño la tomó por la muñeca alarmado y a la vez deseoso de saber qué pasaba como para que ella estuviese así

–¿Está todo bien, Sora?– inquirió

–No, no, no pasa nada– negó sonriendo apurada

–Si necesitas ayuda con el aula yo puedo ayudarte, ya me desocupé–

–¡Eso sería fantástico!... pero la verdad es que estoy buscando a la Señorita Layla–

–Ah, Layla y Yuri regresaron hace unos minutos–

–¡¿En serio, dónde están?–

–Layla se fue a su antiguo camerino, y Yuri no sé… sólo vi que estaba como… enojado–

–¿Enojado?–

–Sí–

–Bueno, con eso me sirve, ¡muchísimas gracias, Ken!–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La acróbata se miró detenidamente en el espejo del pequeño pero cómodo camerino. En cierta forma, ver su semblante serio reflejado en el cristal la hacía sentir culpable, aunque ya habían tenido discusiones fuertes, ésa era la primera vez en toda su vida que llegaba a sentir malestar por alguien, por él

–Yuri…–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Joven Yuri!– llamó al verlo de frente. Su mirada violácea captó la atención del ángel del escenario, y es que algo no andaba bien

–Lo siento, Sora, no pude retenerla por mucho tiempo– se disculpó pasándola de largo

–Joven Yuri… eso en sus ojos… ¿es tristeza?– cuestionó al viento


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Uff, hace tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí, y la verdad de hecho dudaba en pasarme justo ahora. Como algunos ya saben el período de clases comenzó éste lunes y... ¡Dios mío, cómo me han dejado de tarea! Y para colmo son leyes, ¡odio las leyes! D:**

**En fin, muchas gracias a todas ésas personitas que se asoman a leer y producen hits y a los que dejan reviews. Los espero en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

***Nota: son cerca de las 3 de la mañana...  
**

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 7

–¡Señorita Layla!– gritó Sora, entrando abruptamente en el camerino de la mujer. Layla se volvió a verla, extrañada por el repentino grito de su compañera

–¿Sí, qué sucede?– le inquirió. Naegino se paralizó, palideciendo al mismo tiempo, realmente no había pensado en qué decirle una vez que la encontrara

–Err… bu-bueno, es que sus clases se suspendieron y… me extrañó verla aquí– balbuceó, con los ojos orbitándole. La rubia pestañeó, tornándose seria en vez de confundida

–¿De qué hablas, Sora?– la interrogó –Entraste aquí gritando mi nombre porque sabías que estaba, entonces no digas cosas como: "me extrañó verla"–

–Sí… tiene razón– aceptó, avergonzada –Um, ¿señorita?– la llamó, mirándola indecisa

–¿Qué pasa?–

–Bien… no quiero parecer entrometida, pero… ¿le sucedió algo con el joven Yuri?–

–¿Por qué la pregunta?–

–Me lo topé hace poco y… lucía triste–

–¿Yuri?– repitió –No, no lo creo, ¿segura que viste bien?–

–Sí, segura– le afirmó. La rubia desvió la mirada, suspirando

–La verdad le dije que lo desconocía por ser tan… amable–

–Perdóneme por decirle esto, Señorita– se disculpó, haciéndole una reverencia –El joven Yuri ha cambiado mucho, y estoy segura que él sólo quería hacerla sentir feliz, por eso cuando usted le dijo eso se sintió de alguna manera decepcionado–

–Sora…– musitó, asombrada por la extrema seriedad que le demostraba –¿E-En verdad crees eso?–

–Sí, por eso… pienso que debería ofrecerle una disculpa– le aconsejó. Hamilton quedó callada, pensando en las palabras de su compañera, pensándolo bien… tal vez tenía razón. Pero en ése momento prefirió quedarse callada y dejar que el rubio se fuera por su lado tan pronto entraron en Kaleido

–Tal vez lo haga…– le comentó, casi en susurro –¿Sabes dónde está ahora?–

–¿A-Ahora mismo?– repitió, un tanto nerviosa –Err… n-no, ¡pe-pero no se preocupe!, después de la función sé dónde lo puede ver–

–Entiendo, te lo agradezco–

Sora le sonrió antes de salir del camerino, una vez afuera y cuidando de que nadie la viera, suspiró largamente. En serio que ser un "Cupido" y cuidar su fiesta a la vez era algo complicado

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Mia y Anna sonrieron satisfechas, dejándose caer la una al lado de la otra, por fin habían terminado con el decorado. Ambas, y los demás que habían ayudado, ya casi podían escuchar un coro angelical dirigido sólo a ellos, aunque… era un extraño coro con zancadas de fondo

–¿Qué es eso?– cuestionó la comediante. May se levantó en seco, acercándose un poco a la puerta cerrada

–¡Alguien viene!– los alertó

Todos se incorporaron de inmediato, corriendo en círculos en su desesperación. Sora había dicho: "¡mientras menos gente se entere, la sorpresa será mejor!", y de alguna forma debían de cumplir, para que después la pelirosa no estuviese con un bajo ánimo. Los pasos resonaron más fuerte, y en seguida la puerta se abrió

–¡N-No entres!– le ordenó la china, lanzándole una manta directo al rostro

–¿Qué diablos crees que haces?– la interrogaron, con una voz sombría, quitándose la manta. May en serio que perdió su color, mientras sus ojos orbitaban

–¡L-Le-León!– chilló, señalándolo sin creérsela –¡L-Lo siento mucho!–

Oswald bufó, ordenándose su larga melena. Las demás, porque Jean desde hacía rato las había dejado para ajustar escenografía y trapecios, lo miraron, sin moverse

–¿Dónde rayos está Sora?– les exigió saber

–Fue a buscar a Layla– le respondió Anna, provocando que suspirara

–¡Mia!– la llamó de sorpresa. La pelinaranja dio un respingo por el susto, lo último que quería enfrentar era la exigencia de León Oswald

–¡¿S-Sí?– chilló

–Llama al resto a escena, la función casi va a empezar–

–¡Cómo diga!– le respondió, poniéndose recta y haciendo saludo militar

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La función, como era de esperarse siendo Sora Naegino la estrella principal, resultó siendo un éxito. Todos sus fans en primera fila se levantaron, aplaudiendo el acto del "ángel del escenario", la acróbata les sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano en alto de todos a la vez que se adentraba tras bambalinas. La japonesa miró a todos los del staff, con la respiración entrecortada, cuestionándolos con la mirada

–Estuviste grandiosa, Sora– la felicitó Ken

–¡Gracias…!– le agradeció, tomando grandes bocanas de aire. Detrás de ella el resto del elenco comenzó a entrar, riendo y conversando acerca de sus acrobacias y los ligeros errores que habían cometido

–Por hoy ya fue suficiente, todos váyanse a descansar– les ordenó Kalos

–Wah, el jefe sigue siendo demasiado frío con nosotros– sonrió uno de los acróbatas, caminando al lado de sus compañeros más cercanos. Los demás los imitaron, dirigiéndose a la salida para de allí ir directo a los dormitorios. Kalos los miró en silencio, devolviendo su mirada al frente al ver a un pequeño grupo parado

–¿Ustedes no se piensan ir?– los cuestionó, arrepintiéndose de su pregunta de inmediato. La aparentemente líder del grupo sonrió ampliamente

–¡Claro que no, aún no terminamos!–

–Me lo temía…– se lamentó, golpeándose la frente con resignación –Hagan lo que tengan que hacer y después váyanse a los dormitorios, ¿entendido?–

–¡¿Eh, pero no se quiere quedar con nosotros?– lo cuestionaron. El mayor los miró por encima del hombro con desconfianza, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño –¡Prometemos no hacer nada malo!– le añadió

–No, no quiero…– les respondió, en un tono serio pero gracioso a la vez

–¡Ándale, Kalos!– le presionó la cantante del escenario, tomándolo por uno de los brazos –¡Sólo será un rato, ¿sí, sí, sí?– le rogó. El mencionado suspiró largamente, no pudiendo negarse ante tanta insistencia por parte de su pareja

–Cómo quieras, Sarah…–

–¡Sí, ahora va la siguiente fase del plan!– exclamó Sora, alzando el puño con determinación –¡Anna, Mia, Rosetta, Marion, ustedes siguen!– les indicó. Todas las mencionadas asintieron, imitándola con el puño al aire

–¿Saben?... antes de hacer cualquier cosa primero deberían quitarse los disfraces– le comentó May, mirándola de pies a cabeza

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La segunda fase del plan "el maravilloso cumpleaños para la señorita Layla" comenzó. Tanto Mia y Anna se dirigieron a donde sabían Layla se mantendría ocupada practicando sus acrobacias en la cuerda, barra o trampolín, como Rosetta y Marion se dirigieron a la oficina de Yuri donde él estaría ocupado con papeleo. Layla medianamente sabía que Sora la ayudaría a ofrecerle una disculpa a su compañero, por lo que en cuanto escuchó de Anna y Mia que la japonesa la esperaba dejó de lado sus prácticas, yéndose con ellas después de haberse cambiado de ropas apropiadamente. Por su lado Yuri tardó en decidirse, ¿ir o no a la celebración de su compañera, qué debía escoger?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Hamilton avanzó por el camino que le indicaban, sin darse cuenta que poco a poco las dos chicas a sus lados iban disminuyendo su velocidad. Miró la puerta cerrada al frente suyo, notando que ésta se encontraba en penumbras al no ver colarse luz por debajo, aunque sin duda… lo más desconcertante eran los murmullos dentro y después el tétrico silencio en la que quedaba sumida

Frunció el ceño con ligera molestia, abriéndola con rapidez e impaciencia, ¿qué demonios era lo que pasaba ahí? La luz se prendió de inmediato mientras que varios confetis y brillantina le caían encima

–¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LAYLA!–

Ella parpadeó confundida, mirando a todos los presentes que la miraban con una sonrisa, por supuesto y debió de adivinarlo, Sora se encontraba en medio de todo. Pasó saliva con nerviosismo, la última vez que le habían celebrado su reacción no había sido buena

–¿Q-Qué…?– les soltó

–Tal vez haya sido mucha osadía por parte de nosotros al hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¡pero pienso que el cumpleaños de una persona es muy importante porque marca los años que ha pasado con nosotros, Señorita Layla!– comenzó Sora, dando un paso al frente en nombre de todos. La rubia torció la boca en una sonrisa, casi tímida al parecer de todos

–No, al contrario, gracias por hacerlo–

Inmediatamente de agradecerles May fue la primera en lanzársele en un abrazo efusivo, algo incómoda correspondió, dando paso a que todos la felicitaran de igual forma mientras le entregaba sus humildes obsequios. Ya una vez lista dio inicio a todo: la música sonó dándole ambiente, Anna contaba chistes haciendo reír a sus pupilas y a Jonathan de paso, Sarah obligaba a Kalos a por lo menos intentar bailar con ella, Mia y Jean conversaban amenamente sobre las funciones que tenían en puerta, León se mantenía en silencio sólo observando, y así varios más

–Sora– le llamó la ex-estrella, mirando a todos lados del salón –¿Dónde está él?– la cuestionó. La pelirosa se puso tensa, notando la ausencia del rubio

–Es raro… mandé a Rosetta y Marion por el Joven Yuri– le comentó, con unas cuantas de sudor frío pasando por su frente. La puerta se abrió un poco más, captando la atención de ambas, la belga asomó la cabeza a los pocos segundos, guiñándole un ojo. Sora sonrió ampliamente con alivio

–¡Ya todo está listo!– le sonrió

Layla soltó en silencio el aire que sostenía en sus pulmones, caminando hacia la puerta donde Sora le había señalado. Por su lado pasaron Marion y Rosetta, sonriéndole también. Ella asintió, correspondiéndoles con nervio hasta salir de la habitación. Allí parado, a unos cuantos metros, estaba él…

–Yuri…– le llamó sutilmente, deteniéndose a un metro aproximadamente. Él la miró

–Parece que ésta vez reaccionaste mejor que en años pasados con lo de la fiesta sorpresa– le comentó, manteniéndose estoico

–Sí, en ése entonces mi forma de pensar era diferente– asintió

–También la mía…– la apoyó, alzando la vista al techo –Aunque parece ser que algunos todavía no lo creen así–

–Tienes dificultades todavía con quienes conformaron el elenco de Freedom Live, ¿verdad?– lo cuestionó, posándose a su lado

–Sí…– le respondió

–Suficiente– decretó, frunciendo el ceño con molestia e incomodidad –Lo que realmente quiero decirte es que… cuando dije que te desconocía no lo hice con la intención de ofenderte, simplemente quise decir que… me parece algo sorprendente tu cambio–

–Ya lo sé, Rosetta terminó contándomelo– le sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada a ella. Layla lo miró, cuestionándolo con la mirada –Simplemente quería escucharlo de ti, no sueles disculparte a menudo, ¿cierto?–

–Sigues siendo un tramposo– se rió ella, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho

–De igual, aunque no te hubieras disculpado, quisiera darte tu obsequio–

–¿En serio compraste algo?–

–No, no te compré nada– le negó con tranquilidad

–¿Entonces qué?–

–Dirígete al estacionamiento, cerca de mi auto hay algo que seguro te gustará– le explicó, pasando por su lado para entrar en el salón. La ojiazul lo miró adentrarse con detenimiento, en definitiva había cambiado…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ella miró el automóvil rojo brillante, el cual era de los pocos aún aparcados en el estacionamiento de personal, el otro era un blanco de Kalos y uno color negro en el que León se transportaba. Se acercó a los vehículos, buscando cualquier cosa que se considerara "su regalo", pero no había nada fuera de lo común

–¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar entonces?– se preguntó

–Layla– la llamaron por detrás. Ésta se paralizó, aquella voz no pertenecía a ninguno de los miembros de Kaleido, lentamente comenzó a voltearse, mirando al hombre ya mayor pero de porte elegante parado justo frente a ella

–Padre… ¿qué ha-…?– comenzó

–Digamos que ése chico Killian es bastante obstinado cuando se lo propone– se explicó, a modo de respuesta –Además es mejor que un correo electrónico o un fax, ¿no crees?–

–Entonces su regalo es…– sonrió. Hamilton asintió

–Feliz cumpleaños, Layla–


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hiaaa, lo siento!

Ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero les juro que éste semestre me dejó seca. Recién ésta semana terminé con todo lo de la escuela y pues a darle duro a la imaginación. Nada más que antes de pasar por Kaleido Star, mi imaginación se detuvo en Fairy Tail y en Shiki. Así que pues... llegamos a la conclusión de que sorry por la tardanza

He leído todos los comentarios, muchísimas gracias, nada más que a veces no hay tiempo para contestar... aunque creo que todos mis reviewers son anónimos, ¡pero en fin!

(¡Ah, nooo, mentira! La mayoría sí tienen cuenta, nada más que ya era noche y no me fijé. ¡Sorry!)

(Se les quiere)

Espero que no pierdan el interés por el fic, porque que según yo, ya viene lo mero bueno. Kukuku :3

Ah y una última cosita, si alguien me pudiera ayudar. Según me enteré hay un manga de Kaleido "~ The Wings of the Future", o algo así. Si alguien sabe dónde encontrarlo, aunque sean las RAW, se lo agradecería infinitamente... o aunque sea pues la historia

Porque me he leído teorías y no sé qué tanto más, y créanme que mi cabezita para pronto comenzó a idear cosas malévolas :D

Okay, eso es todo

¡A leer!

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 8

Layla Hamilton podía decir que el día más feliz de su vida había sido cuando sus padres la habían llevado a ver una de las funciones de Kaleido Stage. Por aquél entonces con 10 años. Pero definitivamente, su segundo día más feliz había sido en su vigesimotercer cumpleaños. No sólo porque lo había pasado en compañía de sus amigos y su padre, sino porque… comenzaba a creer que desarrollaba nuevos sentimientos. Sentimientos que iban dirigidos a Yuri

Él había sido su primer y único compañero varón, y el único que había sabido complacerla, aún cuando de sus caprichos se tratasen. Pero no era eso lo que lo hacía especial, para nada, ésos eran detalles que tenía. Lo que verdaderamente lo hacía especial, era que solamente él se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocerla, y que había sido el único dispuesto a aguantar su fuerte temperamento. Y eso valía más que todas las flores y joyas que otros hombres pudieran obsequiarle

–Señorita Layla, ¿podemos comenzar?– la interrogaron. La rubia reaccionó ante la pregunta, alzando la vista para ver a una de sus alumnas. Detrás de ésta, los demás también miraban expectantes

–Sí, comiencen– les sonrió

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yuri se posó fuera de la oficina de Kalos, pidiendo permiso para pasar. Segundos después, en cuanto el moreno le cedió el permiso, entró, mirándolo con Sarah Dupont cerca de la ventanilla. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, mientras él por su parte, había decidido pasarla por alto. Seguramente alguna loca idea le estaba pasando por la mente en ésos momentos, y prefería no ser él su victima

–¡Yuri, hoy te ves muy feliz!– le comentó de pronto

–¿De qué estás hablando, Sarah?– preguntó

–Oh, no te hagas el tontito– se rió. Kalos que se había mantenido en silencio, se aclaró la garganta, captando su atención

–Sarah, ¿podrías dejar eso para después?– le pidió, acomodándose las gafas –Yuri y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar–

–Entiendo, entiendo– resopló, fingiendo enojo –Bueno, entonces los dejo– se despidió

Al pasar por el lado del rubio, no había podido evitar dedicarle una sonrisa divertida y traviesa a la vez. Killian por su lado esperó pacientemente a que la cantante se marchara, pestañeando confundido por su actitud, ¿qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

–Kalos, ¿qué le sucede a Sarah?– preguntó, después de no encontrar respuesta lógica

–No le hagas caso, sólo son sus fantasías amorosas–

–¿Fantasías amorosas?– repitió, ligeramente alarmado

–Te lo explico después. Ahora será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo, ¿no crees?–

–Eh, claro– asintió

El ruso puso sobre el escritorio un par de carpetas, acomodándolas perfectamente en pila. Eido enarcó una ceja, intrigado por ver qué le daría su socio como sugerencia de trabajo, porque sino en puerta también estaban las nuevas obras de Mia Guillem. Finalmente Yuri tomó aire, preparándose para comenzar

–Supongo tú más que nadie ya lo tiene presente, pero en un par de semanas será el aniversario de Kaleido Stage–

–Por supuesto, ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?– lo cuestionó

–Tiene que ver que hace un par de días, Jean escuchó a unas personas del público comentando que sería espectacular de nuestra parte, volver a presentar las obras con las que Kaleido se volvió famoso–

–¿Entonces me estás diciendo que las presentemos de nuevo?–

–Cuando hablé con Jean, él me lo planteó de la siguiente forma: "cerrar un ciclo con lo básico, e iniciar otro con lo nuevo". Además que con eso le daríamos más tiempo a Mia de perfeccionar los guiones–

–¿Y cuál sería nuestra estructura?–

–Ésa es la parte que quizá no te agrade– suspiró –La estructura sería presentar una obra diferente por día–

–¿Una obra por día?– repitió alarmado –¡Eso es imposible!–

–La verdad así suena– admitió –Pero Jean parece bastante interesado en el reto, y dijo que por eso no nos preocupáramos, que él y sus muchachos se podían encargar de todo–

–Aunque así fuera, también hay otro problema– le comunicó

–¿Cuál?–

–En la mayor parte de obras, los protagónicos se los llevaron Sora y Layla. Pero Layla está retirada, y Sora no podrá interpretar varios papeles–

–No deberías subestimar así a Sora– se rió él –Pero no hay problema, porque ahí entra mi propuesta–

–¿Tu propuesta?, bien, entonces dímela–

–"Kaleido all Stars"– nombró –Con el tiempo que varios llevan aquí, ya hay muchos capacitados para realizar un rol protagónico. Y así de ésa forma no le estaríamos cargando la mano a Sora–

–Parece que ya lo tenías todo planeado, Yuri–

–Por supuesto– sonrió triunfante –Aunque si apruebas mi idea, la selección de obras quedaría a tu criterio–

–Entiendo, entonces te daré mi respuesta a más tardar por la tarde– sentenció

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Sora, ponte a trabajar!–

–¡Sí!–

Layla los miró fijamente, había llegado hacia pocos minutos al salón, donde León y Sora se encontraban practicando. Por un lado verlos le traía nostalgia, pero por el otro le hacía tanta gracia. A pesar de los años, Sora aún no lograba acoplarse al ritmo de Oswald, por lo que siempre terminaba siendo regañada

–Esto me hace recordar la primera vez– suspiró, sonriendo

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Por aquél entonces, la nueva comidilla del escenario se llamaba Layla Hamilton. Una "novata" de 16 años con mucho más talento que cualquiera, y que debido a eso, ya gozaba la gloria de haber sido seleccionada para realizar el protagónico de la nueva obra

Sus ojos color celeste leyeron detenidamente el guión, en busca de cualquier cosa que tal vez no pudiese entender. Cerca de ella, Eido se mantenía serio y en silencio, esperando que ella terminara

–Kalos– le llamó

–¿Sí, qué pasa?–

–Según el guión de la obra, necesito de un co-protagonista, ¿quién va a ser?–

–No te preocupes por eso, la comitiva ya lo seleccionó–

–¿Y quién es?–

Un par de golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, captando la atención de ambos. Inmediatamente ésta comenzó a abrirse con lentitud y calma, haciendo que los nervios de la rubia comenzaran a brotar aunque ella los disimulara

–Con permiso– habló el chico que recién pasaba

Kalos se posó en medio de ambos, mirando a la rubia

–Layla, él es Yuri Killian, y de ahora en adelante será tu compañero de actuación– lo presentó

–Encantado de conocerte, Layla– le sonrió

–Igualmente, Yuri– correspondió ella

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

–No podíamos sincronizarnos bien en ésa época…– recordó

–¿Recuerdos trágicos?– le preguntaron por detrás

Ella dio un respingo poco usual en su persona, al haber sido descubierta, y a la vez de paso, haber sido asustada

–Algo así– respondió, dándose la vuelta

–¿Acaso te asusté, Layla?– la cuestionó, reprimiendo una sonrisa

–No– negó ella en automático

–De acuerdo–

–¿Y qué haces por éste lado, no deberías estar en la oficina de Kalos?–

–De allá vengo–

–¿Pasó algo?–

–Nada particularmente grave– le sonrió tranquilo –Pero me tengo que ir, necesito hablar con Jean de asuntos importantes–

La rubia al sentir cómo le pasaba por el lado instintivamente apretó los puños con medida fuerza. El día anterior no había podido hacerlo, a pesar de que era algo verdaderamente sencillo. Pero no dejaría que pasara de ése instante

–¡Eh, Yuri!– le habló

–¿Qué sucede?– inquirió

–Escucha bien porque no lo diré de nuevo– comenzó firme, pero avergonzada según pudo notar –Por lo de ayer… gra-gracias–

Tras escuchar aquél pequeño murmullo, Yuri sonrió. Aunque había sido mínimo, por fin había ganado algo significativo de su compañera

–No hay de qué. Además, tú sabes que haría lo que fuera por tenerte feliz–

–Sí, lo sé…– asintió, sutilmente sonrojada

–Bien, nos vemos luego–

En la esquina de uno de los pasillos, Sarah sonrió victoriosa. No era que estuviera espiándolos ni nada parecido, ella también había pasado por casualidad. Pero verlos, sin duda le daba el presentimiento de que algo más comenzaba a nacer

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de algunos minutos hablando por teléfono, Kalos cortó la comunicación. La idea le había parecido novedosa e interesante, y Mr. Kenneth también concordaba con él. Y entonces sin más, ya estaba decidido. ¡Kaleido all Stars se llevaría a cabo!


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hello! :3

Jejeje, ¿qué creen?... ¡Me van a odiar! xD

No se extrañen por el comentario, conforme lean lo entenderán.

Por cierto, también quisiera saber qué opinan de los resultados de Kalleido All Starz. Y pues, como desafortunadamente no hay tantas chicas (mucho menos chicos), pues me veré en la penosa necesidad de crear OC's.

Pero ustedes tranquilos, en caso de que los odien, no tendrán papel así muy, muy importante.

Umm, otra aclaración: por ahí abajito se menciona a un Tim*. Él no es OC, de hecho es el niño que se hace el primer fan de Sora. Ya saben, el simpático castaño con la playera que Sora le autografió. Y se preguntarán el porqué, ¿no?. Resulta que buscando lo del famoso manga, me encontré una teoría (porque creo que sólo fue eso) de que él se une a Kaleido y se hace la pareja de actuación de... *lean el fic para enterarse* :D

¡Y por eso lo puse!

Bueno, creo que eso sería todo lo que hay por explicar.

¡Gracias por los reviews... Y sigan dejando maaás! :3

* * *

~Cenizas Doradas~

Chapter 9

La mañana de ése día había transcurrido con relativa calma, cada quién realizando sus actividades cotidianas. Al parecer, las horas pasarían con calma, y todo habría quedado en un día más en Kaleido Stage. Todos pensaban eso.

Pero cuando se corrió la voz de que Kalos quería una junta con todo mundo presente, eso quedó muerto. En definitiva iba a pasar algo grande.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, cada quién suponiendo cada qué. Y sin más, que la pura curiosidad que los aquejaba, todos entraron en uno de los salones. Adentro, los socios el escenario y jefes además, se mostraban calmados, pero con un brillo de emoción en sus miradas.

–¿Y, qué sucede?– los cuestionó Layla, con cierta impaciencia –¿Para qué convocaron ésta junta?–

–Tan impaciente como siempre, Layla– le sonrió Yuri, tomándose un respiro. Ella frunció el ceño, molesta al parecer de los demás, pero avergonzada para sí misma.

–Escuchen todos con atención– habló Kalos, silenciando el lugar –En breve será el aniversario de Kaleido Stage, y para conmemorarlo, a Yuri se le ocurrió una propuesta nueva. Algo un poco descabellado. Explícales mejor– le ordenó.

–Lo que Kalos dice es verdad, mi propuesta es un poco descabellada, pero estoy seguro que con ayuda de todos, podremos lograrlo– comenzó.

–¿Y qué es eso tan descabellado, joven Yuri?– inquirió Sora.

–"Kaleido All Starz"– nombró –La idea principal es que algunos de ustedes estelaricen un papel protagónico en obras que ya hemos presentando antes, y sino, realizar las más aclamadas con sus mismos protagonistas–

Un chillido de emoción se hizo presente casi al unísono de que él terminara. Era algo… nuevo dentro de Kaleido, excitante a los oídos de los demás.

–Pero eso no suena descabellado– alegó May Wong.

–A ése punto vamos… el evento se hará una semana antes del aniversario, por lo que técnicamente, tendremos que llevar una obra por día– puntualizó.

–¡¿Una obra por día?– exclamó la rubia, saltando literalmente de su asiento –¿Siquiera sabes si es posible?–

–Es posible– afirmó –Jean y los demás ya están trabajando en el escenario–

–Qué raro, yo no he visto ningún cambio en el escenario– comentó Rosetta.

–Umm, papá no me ha dicho nada tampoco…– añadió Marion.

–Queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta hoy que lo anunciáramos– les respondió el ruso –¿Y bien, qué dicen ustedes?–

–¡Yo sí me apunto!– exclamó Sora, antes que nadie.

Todos clavaron sus miradas en la japonesa, quien lucía bastante feliz y sobretodo muy motivaba. Inmediatamente los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse de nuevo, que la estrella estelar estuviera de acuerdo en una idea así…

–¡Yo también!– gritaron de atrás, los nuevos.

–¡Y yo!–

–¡Yo también quiero!–

Uno por uno comenzaron a alzar sus manos, en señal de estar de acuerdo. Sora los miró alegre también, animándolos a todos participar, y volver a crear el mejor escenario.

Yuri silenciosamente dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones. Al menos la primer parte ya la habían pasado bien, todos estaban dispuestos a cooperar. Sus ojos azulinos repasaron a todos, deteniéndose finalmente en los celestes de su compañera. Los demás también notaron el silencio de la estricta mujer, por lo que al igual que él, fijaron vistas sobre ella.

–¿Ya saben qué obras van a presentar?– preguntó la rubia.

–Sí–

–Bien, entonces les daré mi visto bueno– respondió, subiendo arriba con ellos.

–Jefe, ¿va a anunciarlo ahora, ahora?– lo interrogó Sora, moviéndose de un lado a otro con ansiedad.

–Sí…– le respondió, intrigado por el comportamiento de su estrella –La obras que he escogido serán: _"Alice in Wonderland"_, _"Romeo & Juliet"_, _"Cinderella"_, _"The Little Mermaid"_, _"Dracula"_ y _"Swan Lake"_–

Todos se hicieron hacia adelante en sus asientos, más los nuevos reclutas, ver o poder interpretar las más aclamadas obras de su escenario. Era un verdadero honor, privilegio y de más.

–¿Y… ya han escogido los protagónicos?– preguntó May, por todos los demás.

–Algunos, no todos– le respondió el rubio.

–Para _Alice in Wonderland_, el papel de Alice lo interpretará Rosetta Passel– leyó Kalos.

–¡¿Yo?– pegó un brinco la belga.

–Si no te sintieras capaz, es mejor que le dejes el puesto a alguien más– habló Layla.

–N-No, señorita Layla– murmuró, apenas audiblemente –Puedo hacerlo–

–¡Ésa es la actitud, Rosetta!– le sonrió la china, pasándole un brazo por el cuello.

–Gra-Gracias, May– sonrió

–Para los demás roles abriremos las audiciones– anunció Yuri, a los demás.

–Lo mismo va para todos los papeles de _Cinderella_– le secundó Kalos.

–En _The Little Mermaid_, el papel de la sirenita lo hará Marion Benigni, mientras que el príncipe será Timothy*, de los chicos nuevos. Quién se interese por alguno de los otros papeles, puede buscarlo en la hoja de audiciones–

–¡Genial!– vitoreó de inmediato el chico.

–¡Muchas felicidades, Timmy!– le sonrió Sora.

–¿No te parece que Timothy aún es inexperto?– interrogó Layla a Yuri.

En medio de tanta algarabía, Tim ni siquiera la escuchó.

–No lo creo– le respondió.

–¡Qué bien, podré actuar con Jonathan!– celebró la trampolinista.

–Está bien, si ustedes están de acuerdo– suspiró finalmente la rubia.

–En _Dracula_, el papel de Mina nuevamente se lo lleva May Wong, y el papel del Conde estará en audición junto con los demás– leyó Eido.

–¡Les advierto que quien quiera ser el Conde tendrá que pasar por un duro entrenamiento!– gritó la morena, viendo amenazadoramente a los demás.

–S-Sí…– balbucearon.

–En _Swan Like_ los papeles volverán a ser los mismos que los de la vez pasada, ¿está bien por ti, Sora?–

–¡Sí, qué felicidad es hacer a Odette de nuevo, de nuevo!– chilló la pelirosa –¿No le parece así, joven León?–

–Sí, seguro– respondió él.

–¿Y qué pasa con _Romeo & Juliet_?– preguntaron.

–La verdad no encontramos buen prospecto para ninguno, por lo que también estarán en audición– les respondió Yuri.

Layla miró por breves segundos el suelo de madera lisa. Romeo & Juliet, su eterno papel principal, con el que había estrenado el _Golden Phoenix_, el papel con el que muchos conocieron el nombre de Layla Hamilton. Con el que se condecoró la estrella principal de Kaleido Stage. De repente sintió una molestia en el pecho, estaba comenzando a molestarse, y muestra de ello era su ceño que comenzaba a fruncirse.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta de eso, ya estaba hablando.

–Yo quiero el papel de Julieta– declaró abiertamente.

Todos se la quedaron mirando en autentico shock.

–¿Qué dices, Layla?– la interrogó el moreno.

Ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, ya había hablado y ya todo mundo la había escuchado. Quedaría mal si se declinara.

–Lo que escuchas, Kalos– reafirmó –Yo quiero interpretar a Julieta–

–Layla, en tu condición n-…–

–Ya estoy bien, Yuri– lo interrumpió ella.

–Bien, ya todos han quedado enterados de las audiciones y de quiénes harán los protagónicos de algunas obras. Así que ahora, todos vuelvan a sus actividades– dijo Kalos a los demás.

Éstos inmediatamente asintieron, comenzando a salir poco a poco, mientras los otros tres quedaban callados. Sora fue la única que permaneció de pie allí.

–Señori-…–

–Sora, sal de aquí. Hablaremos después si quieres– la corrió la ojiazul.

Naegino salió a paso lento sin replicar. No quería que Layla se mostrara más seria de lo que ya estaba. Tras esperar, y verificar que nadie estuviese fuera del salón, la conversación con timbres altos comenzó de nuevo.

–¿Hablaste en serio con lo de ser Julieta?– preguntó Kalos.

–¿Cuándo es que yo no hablo en serio?–

–Tienes razón. Nunca–

–Pero es peligroso para tu salud– replicó Killian.

–¡Deja de preocuparte tanto, Yuri!– gritó de pronto –¡Si no lo hago de nuevo no sabré si mi hombro está curado!– se explicó.

Eido suspiró silenciosamente, emprendiendo paso hacia la salida. Aquello tal vez ya no era tan asunto suyo, y estaba seguro, de que Yuri se podría hacer cargo perfectamente. Después de todo, ambos rubios se habían tratado por mucho tiempo. Dentro y fuera de las instalaciones de Kaleido Stage.

–Deberías saber porqué estoy tan preocupado por ti– comenzó él, serio.

–Pues no, no lo sé– respondió ella, enojada.

–¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?– se rió de pronto –Un día tú me preguntaste si no iría a ver las audiciones de los novatos, y yo te respondí que no, ¿recuerdas por qué?–

–¿A qué viene eso tan de pronto?– reclamó ella.

–Yo te respondí que no, porque la única persona que me interesaba era "Layla Hamilton"– prosiguió –Incluso ahora, cuando ya han pasado años de eso, la única persona a la que sigo procurando se llama Layla Hamilton–

–Yuri…– murmuró, sin palabras. Él simplemente suspiró pesadamente.

–Seguramente no podré hacerte cambiar de decisión, ¿verdad?–

–N-No– negó ella.

–Entonces… al menos déjame acompañarte otra vez… en lo que probablemente sea el escándalo más grande de Kaleido, ¿qué dices?–

–¿Estás completamente seguro?– le sonrió, conmovida.

–Por supuesto– asintió –Un príncipe enamorado siempre debe cumplir los deseos de su princesa– le sonrió, acariciándole una de las mejillas con lentitud.

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza, sin posibilidad de poder controlar sus emociones. Sus piernas flaquearon un segundo, más al ver los penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban fijamente. Su cerebro ya no comenzaba a funcionar bien, y por un segundo casi pudo ver a Sora sonriéndole mientras le decía algo inaudible. Sintió el aliento de su acompañante chocar contra sus labios, provocando que todo su cuerpo se erizara.

Segundos más tarde pudo reaccionar con claridad.

Yuri Killian la había besado…


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Phew, después de tanto tiempo ausente, por fin aquí me tienen...

Umm, ya sé que no tengo justificación, pero ya saben cómo es esto de "final del año escolar". ¡Hay tantos trámites! Que certificado esto, que título aquello, que la Universidad no-sé-qué. Y éstas últimas semanas han girado en torno a esto.

Además debo decir que la inspiración me abandonó. Tengo un proyecto en el fandom de Death Note que me tiene muy emocionada, y seguramente por eso la inspiración de aquí se fue por allá, pero al menos por el momento les voy a dejar esto.

De antemano, muchísimas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews en el capítulo anterior y se han mantenido a la espera de la actualización. Gracias. ;w;

También otra cosita, no es que yo me haga publicidad ni nada de eso. Como ciertamente** Facebook** es una página a la que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos acceso, pues decidí hacerme una cuenta especial para la cuestión de mis fanfics, digo pues, para que allí me puedan preguntar _qué hago, cuándo actualizo, porqué estoy desaparecida y eso_. Si alguien está interesado me pueden buscar como **Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)**.

Y les adelanto algo, mi cabezita ya le dio luz verde a un _nuevo proyecto de Yuri/Layla_. Apenas se termine éste nos vamos en corto con el otro. ;D

Ok, es noche. Yo mañana me tengo que despertar temprano, porque para colmo de males, ya "trabajo"... En uno de los periódicos locales. XD

Así que nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

**¡Reviews Please!**

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 10**

Para cuando Layla pudo reaccionar con claridad, Yuri ya no se encontraba cerca. Había mirado a su alrededor buscándolo, pero simplemente no lo había encontrado. Suspiró lentamente, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo; sus mejillas aún permanecían rojas, calientes las podía sentir. Sus dedos dudaron un momento antes de alzarse rozando suavemente sus labios.

Su cuerpo entero tembló, como si una corriente de aire extremadamente frío le hubiera pasado cerca, y solamente podía atribuir eso… a que de alguna manera, estaba emocionada.

Ya no podía negarlo: la presencia de Yuri Killian siempre terminaba emocionándola.

Una risa discreta se escapó de su boca, al sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

–Así que… así se siente, eh– se dijo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yuri miró a su alrededor, aparentemente nadie se encontraba cerca, eso era un alivio.

Lentamente apoyó la espalda sobre la pared, terminando por deslizarse hasta el suelo. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sin poder detenerse, descontrolando su respiración también.

Sentía cómo el ardor se expandía por todo su rostro.

Finalmente, tras calmarse un poco, terminó por sonreír satisfecho.

No podía arrepentirse: ésos ojos celestes, la tersa piel de la mujer y los labios tan rosados habían vencido a su autocontrol. La había besado sorpresivamente y lo había disfrutado.

Pero había algo que en ésos momentos lo incomodaba: ¿ella qué pensaría?

–Layla…– suspiró.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fool dejó de intentar espiar el baño de las mujeres, no porque simplemente se hubiera resignado, sino porque algo había ocurrido con una de las estrellas que él custodiaba. Hizo aparecer su bola de cristal donde la constelación de Leo apareció. El espíritu del escenario puso un gesto de interés al mirarla.

–Con que se trata de Layla Hamilton…– murmuró.

En sus manos apareció el mazo de cartas del tarot, una por una éstas se esparcieron a su alrededor girando rápidamente, al detenerse una se alzó hacia su mano. Fool la miró con cierta sorpresa, debía admitir que nunca se lo había esperado.

–"The Lovers"– leyó –Ésta carta representa el nacimiento de una relación–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El resto del día y la noche pasaron en "relativa" calma. Nadie comentó sobre lo que había sucedido en la reunión de la tarde, nadie mencionó el nombre "Layla" por los pasillos, pero también, nadie dejó de pensar en eso.

Hamilton a su vez tampoco dejó de hacerlo, Killian tampoco.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El Sol brillante de la costa se coló por las ventanas de la mansión Hamilton, haciendo brillar la melena dorada de su única hospedante en ése momento. Los ojos celestes de la mujer se abrieron, lentamente, algo cansados. Ciertamente, durante la noche, conciliar el sueño había sido una dura labor; simplemente no podía, porque su mente se encontraba en pleno caos. Sin más qué hacer más que iniciar el día, se incorporó de la amplia cama, con el fin de comenzar a arreglarse.

Minutos más tarde, el ruido de un vehículo estacionándose fuera, la alertó. Su garganta reseca sintió cómo la saliva pasaba lentamente, ¿nervios?, no los quería reconocer. Firmemente tomó la perilla de la puerta principal, abriéndola sin titubear; el que esperaba afuera solo era Kalos Eido.

–¿Kalos?– le habló –¿Qué haces aquí?–

–Yuri me pidió de favor que pasara por ti– se explicó.

–¿Por qué Yuri te pidió eso?–

–A él le preocupaba que te fueras sola en un taxi de sitio–

–Pero él siempre viene por mí…– soltó sin pensarlo.

Kalos enarcó una ceja ante el inusual tono de decepción que la mujer había empleado. Layla al darse cuenta de su indiscreción, frunció el ceño con seriedad, aparentando que nada había ocurrido y que sólo había sido un comentario acorde a la conversación. Eido suspiró silenciosamente: la siempre orgullosa estrella, así era ella.

–Supongo que Yuri se encontraba ocupado y por eso no pudo venir– le comentó, con sutileza –Cuando estemos en Kaleido pregúntale–

–No es necesario– chistó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Durante el trayecto, ambos iban en silencio. Jamás habían sido de tanto hablar entre ellos, así que el silencio los mantenía cómodos. Aunque aún así, Kalos no podía evitar mirarla cada cierto tiempo; algo de raro había en Layla Hamilton, pero conociéndola bien como la conocía, ella no lo contaría tan fácilmente.

–"_Claro. El único que guarda los pensamientos de Layla es Yuri"–_ pensó divertido –_"No me sorprende"–_

–¿Ocurre algo?–

–De hecho sí– le respondió franco –Estaba pensando en que estés presente en las audiciones, tenía pensando que Sora estuviera, pero…–

–¿Pasa algo malo con Sora?– lo interrogó, preocupada.

–No realmente, pero ya la conoces, es indecisa. Eso sólo retrasaría las audiciones– se explicó –En cambio tú tienes buen ojo clínico–

–¿Ojo clínico?– repitió.

–Es algo que le escuché decir a Sarah– respondió, algo avergonzado.

–Ya veo…– murmuró sonriendo –¿Y quién más estará allí?–

–Mia, León y Yuri–

–¿Yuri también?– habló alto, sorprendida –Creí que a él no le interesaba ver las audiciones–

–Al final cambió de opinión– contestó sin más.

Cuando la rubia miró al frente, el auto de Kalos ya se encontraba dentro del aparcadero de Kaleido Stage, a un lado del automóvil de León que a su vez estaba a un lado del de Yuri. Rojo, un rojo brillante que resaltaba más con los rayos del Sol.

–¿Entonces, vas o no?– la hizo decidir.

–Está bien, iré– asintió –Quiero ver que ésos papeles sean escogidos acorde al talento que Kaleido siempre ha mostrado–

–Bien, y por último, antes de irnos. ¿Aún deseas el papel de _Julieta_?–

–No entiendo tu pregunta– rezongó –¿Desde cuándo me retracto de mis palabras?–

–Está bien, está bien– suspiró cansado –Te lo pregunto porque ayer Yuri fue a pedirme el papel de _Romeo_–

–Ayer él me dijo que sería mi compañero… de nuevo– explicó.

–Eso es suficiente– la detuvo –Sólo procuren hacer un buen trabajo–

Layla esperó a que Eido saliera para sonreírse abiertamente. "Ayer", seguramente después de su pequeño suceso. Se sintió tranquila por breves minutos, Yuri no la había abandonado.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fool se mantenía en la puerta principal del escenario, observando hacia el horizonte. Aquella era una mañana bastante brillante, y después de leer las cartas nuevamente, se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Después de mucho tiempo, una nueva magia volvería a ver la luz; porque lo que en cuestión de días sucedería, era eso, la magia de los sentimientos humanos.

Observó cómo Layla y Kalos se acercaban a paso calmo hacia dentro de las instalaciones. Con gracia y elegancia el espíritu se elevó en el aire, mirando fijamente a la rubia. Una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Layla quien había desviado su mirada al frente, sólo pudo observar un brillo morado bastante familiar. Sus pies perdieron el ritmo hasta quedarse completamente quietos. ¿De verdad sería lo que pensaba?

–¿Qué te ocurre?–

–Creí ver… no, olvídalo– lo tranquilizó –No era nada–

La brisa refrescante sopló, meneándole su cabellera. Ella miró hacia el cielo. Sin duda ése sería un buen día


	11. Chapter 11

¡Uff! Después de muchos siglos sin actualizar, aquí me tienen.

En mi defensa les diré que no es mi culpa. Yo sí quería estar aquí pero factores externos no me dejaron. Pero sí, es que han pasado taaantas cosas...

Les cuento brevemente: Hace unos días cumplí un mes de estar en la Universidad. UNI-VER-SI-DAD. Y estudiando Psicología. PSI-CO-LO-GÍA.

Ciertamente es cansado, cosa que no pensé que sería, pero que lo es. Y pues, dígamos que entre eso, entre que tuve que cambiar radicalmente mis horarios, que duermo a veces en las tardes, y que las tareas entre que son fáciles son muy largas. Pues por eso me tardé.

El capítulo no es la gran cosa, precisamente por ésas razones, pero me esmeré. Y para ya no tenerlos con el Yisus en la boca.

Ya saben, cualquier cosa, derechito a reviews.

Y pues yo me voy ya que la tarea no se hace sola, desgraciadamente.

¡Ah, muchas gracias a todos los que han esperado impacientemente y me han dejado reviews! X3

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 11**

La puerta del salón de prácticas, donde se acordó se llevarían a cabo las audiciones, se abrió casi en su totalidad revelando las siluetas de Kalos y Layla. Allí dentro; Mia, León y Yuri ya los esperaban. La rubia, al ver a Yuri con la mirada clavada en ella, tambaleó casi imperceptiblemente comenzando a sentirse sofocada.

Por su mente aún no pasaba la remota idea de cómo reaccionar ante él, y eso sin que se diera cuenta, la tenía caótica.

Mia al notar la atmósfera tensa que se había situado en el lugar, se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a ambos recién llegados.

–Buenos días, Jefe, Señorita Layla– los saludó.

–Buen día, Mia– respondió ella. Kalos simplemente se limitó a asentir –¿Comenzamos ya?– cuestionó presurosa.

–No sabía que tú también ibas a evaluar, Layla– comentó León.

–Kalos pensaba traer a Sora, pero con lo indecisa que puede llegar a ser muchas veces, cambio de opinión–

–Acabas de tocar un buen punto– medio rió.

–La decisión de Kalos me parece muy acertada– habló Yuri. Layla lo miró fijamente –Confío en tu juicio, Layla–

–Te lo agradezco– respondió.

El resto permaneció en silencio al notar el extraño tono de voz que los dos habían empleado. Layla al darse cuenta de ello, tomó asiento a un lado de Kalos bastante alejada del puesto de Yuri, para por fin iniciar las audiciones.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fuera del salón una larga fila esperaba. La puerta lentamente se abrió, acrecentando los nervios traicioneros en todos, que luego fueron calmados al ver a Mia salir.

–¿Ya están listos para empezar?– les sonrió.

Todos gritaron emocionados, alzando sus puños al aire, por seguramente sugerencia de Sora.

–La primera en pasar es Anna Heart– leyó en su lista. Segundos después pestañeó repetidas veces –¿Anna?–

–¡Sí, sí, por aquí!– se hizo captar la aludida.

–¿Qué estás-…?– quiso preguntar.

–Vamos, vamos, déjame pasar, Mia– la interrumpió presurosa –He estado esperando toda mi vida por esto– añadió.

La chica entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su compañera con cierto grado de desconfianza, limitándose a sólo entrar y volver a cerrar la puerta.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Uno a uno fueron entrando y saliendo respectivamente.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de un par de horas, Kalos revisó minuciosamente las listas que Yuri le había proporcionado, calculando que por lo menos ya habían evaluado a la mitad de los aspirantes. Lentamente se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros que lo miraban expectantes.

–Nos tomaremos un descanso– les informó –Reanudaremos las audiciones en una hora–

Inmediatamente la menor salió fuera del salón a informarle al resto, quienes seguramente, irían a la cafetería a recargar energía. León por su parte salió lentamente, sin decirle nada a los demás, y yéndose con rumbo desconocido. Finalmente Kalos fue el último de los tres en abandonar el lugar, no sin antes echar una discreta mirada a los dos rubios que se habían quedado rezagados con semblantes serios.

La ex-estrella de Kaleido comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia la salida, atenta a los movimientos de Yuri, que aún no se decidía a salir tampoco.

–Layla– la detuvo él.

–¿Dime?– lo cuestionó.

–Necesitamos hablar–

–¿Sobre qué asunto?–

–Sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros– le aclaró.

La garganta de la rubia poco a poco se resecó, haciéndole difícil el paso de la saliva, mientras que sus piernas flaquearon por un instante. Un par de segundos después, apretó los puños, mirándolo fijamente.

–Escucha, Yuri. Yo ya olvidé eso– mintió con seriedad –Y espero que pronto tú también lo hagas–

–¿Estás segura, Layla?– la interrogó.

Layla Hamilton frunció el ceño.

–Por supuesto– asintió.

Inmediatamente el semblante de Yuri decayó.

–Será mejor que mantengas tu mente despejada– lo aconsejó –No quiero que termines por afectar el resto de las audiciones–

Segundos incómodos después, Layla salió del lugar.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Los tacones de la mujer resonaron con fuerza por uno de los tantos pasillos, de ésos que rara vez eran transitados a pesar de todas las personas que entraban y salían de Kaleido Stage, y que afortunadamente en ésos momentos sólo uno que otro había pasado por su lado. Pocos segundos después, sus pies se quedaron completamente estáticos, mientras ella suspiraba intranquila. Sus ojos azules miraron el suelo, casi examinándolo, era tan limpio y brillante.

Tanto que podía distinguirse.

–Luce triste, señorita– le dijeron.

Rápidamente ésta alzó la mirada, no viendo en primera instancia a alguien, pero luego visualizando una pequeña figura. Casi como un muñeco muy larguirucho. Instintivamente pestañeó confundida no pudiendo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa y confusión.

–¿Fool…?– pronunció.

–Así es, mi pequeña estrella–

–¿Qué?– soltó –¿Por qué te estoy viendo?–

–Eso es porque nuevamente tienes un deber–

–¿Acaso ocurre algo malo con Sora?– inquirió alarmada.

–No, ésta vez Sora no tiene nada qué ver– negó tranquilo.

–¿Entonces?– preguntó –Explícame, Fool– le exigió.

–Después de realizar la Técnica Fantástica y la Técnica Angelical, hay otra magia más–

–¿Otra magia dices?–

–Así es– asintió –Pero ésta vez Sora no es la indicada para realizarla–

–¿Por qué?–

–Indiscutiblemente Sora es una buena chica, ha superado todos los retos que se le han impuesto y ha demostrado tener un gran corazón, sin embargo, ella no es la candidata ideal– comenzó solemne –No está en tiempo y condiciones de hacerla–

–¿Y yo sí?– inquirió, algo sarcástica.

–A pesar de haber estado fuera del escenario por una lesión no son requerimiento las habilidades físicas. Lo que ésta magia busca en realidad es… sincerar el corazón de una persona–

–¿Sincerar el corazón?– cuestionó abrumada.

–Tú estás negando tus sentimientos, ignoro las razones, pero es por eso que tú debes realizar la magia– le explicó.

–¿Y… cuál es el nombre de ésa magia?–

–Su nombre es: "El Amor"–

–¿Amor…?– repitió.

–Sin duda es de las magias más complejas que pueden existir, pero que se lleve a cabo, depende solo de ti– terminó por decir, antes de desaparecer.

–Amor…– murmuró bajito –¿Me están diciendo que… yo estoy enamorada de Yuri?–

De prisa optó por salir de las instalaciones de Kaleido, recargándose en la barandilla que daba al mar, antes de que alguien más la interceptara y percibiera su inusual estado de ánimo. La brisa del medio día le pegó de frente, haciéndole mecer sus largas hebras doradas, y agachar la mirada al mar completamente azul.

En ése instante, deseaba fervientemente que Macquarie se encontrara allí, dispuesta a aconsejarla.

–Él fue mi primer compañero de actuación… y el único que pudo convencer a mi padre de que fuera a verme actuar– musitó.

–Él ha hecho una gran hazaña, ¿no es así?– la cuestionaron por detrás.

Layla volteó con rapidez, topándose con su amiga Cathy Taymor, quien la veía con un gesto divertido en el rostro. La rubia inmediatamente frunció el ceño con intriga.

–Mia me contó del súper-mega-espectáculo que van a hacer y simplemente no podía perdérmelo– se explicó.

–Oh, es eso. Entiendo– respondió regresando su mirada al mar.

La pelirroja arrugó el ceño con peligrosidad, recordando cuán insufrible podía llegar a ser la rubia, sin siquiera llegar a proponérselo.

–¡Diablos, Layla!– gritó exasperada –¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguirlo negando?–

–¿Negar el qué?–

–¡Estás enamorada, tu rostro dice eso por todas partes!– respondió.

–Cathy…–

–Escucha, te daré un consejo porque me considero tu amiga: no importa cuánto te quiera Yuri, si tú sigues rechazándolo y negando tus sentimientos, vas a terminar por perderlo– le dijo seria.

La mujer guardó silencio después de escuchar las palabras de su colega, sintiendo también, cómo ella se daba la vuelta adentrándose en Kaleido. Cathy la conocía, tal vez no tan bien como otros, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que guardaría silencio si no sabía qué contestar.

–Fool dijo "amor" y Cathy "enamorada", ¿será mucha coincidencia?– se dijo.

O tal vez sea la verdad…


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Vengo de carrerita a dejarles la actualización recién salidita del horno. Espero que les guste.

Según mis cálculos ya nos vamos acercando al final, así que en los próximos capítulos veremos más Yuri/ Layla y a mí me dará una crisis diabética por toda el azúcar que deberé comer para poder escribir algo meloso. Creo...

¡Gracias por todos los reviews! Si antes no tenía tiempo de contestar ahora menos. Ya saben. Tareas, tareas everywhere! Pero aclaro que leo cada uno más de una vez y me siento miserablemente feliz y emocionada de que me tengan paciencia y siempre me estén apoyando. ;w;

¡Eh... Pues si eso es todo me voy! Típico que mañana tienes examen y tú estás haciendo el nuevo capítulo de un fanfic con tal de no estudiar.

Y mañana bien reprobada la muchacha. XD

Sale, chao, ¡Reviews Please!

Ah, *Valentina es uno de ésos OC que les mencioné en algún otro chapter.

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 12**

Días después de las audiciones, un gran tumulto se acumuló en uno de los pasillos de Kaleido, por fin ése día se sabrían los resultados. La emoción se había apoderado de todos. Pero aún así, Mia imploraba por orden mientras era ignorada.

Al leer las listas, muchos comenzaron a gritar, saltando y abrazándose; mientras que otros, negaban y suspiraban.

–¡OH, SÍ!– exclamó Anna –¡Me quedé con el papel de Mad Hatter!–

–¡Felicidades, Señorita Anna!– la alabaron Hannah y Bárbara.

Cerca de ellas pasó una chica joven, de cabellos castaños claros y ojos verdes, que recién llegaba a los resultados. Rápidamente ubicó la lista de "Cinderella", notando que ella sería la protagonista. Felizmente comenzó a ver el resto de las listas, sólo por mera curiosidad.

En una de ellas, un nombre captó toda su atención.

–Oigan, chicos, miren– llamó a los demás.

–¿Qué pasa, Valen*?– la cuestionaron.

–La Señorita Layla sí se quedó con el papel de Julieta Capuleto– indicó.

–¡Obviamente!– saltó May que también se había acercado curiosa.

–Pero eso no es todo– hizo una pausa –El papel de Romeo Montesco será del Joven Yuri–

Varios murmullos comenzaron a inundar el pasillo, ¿de verdad ambos regresarían a la actuación aún cuando pudieran ser atacados por los medios?

Valentina simplemente suspiró sonriendo.

–No sé ustedes, pero a mí me parecen una muy linda pareja– comentó.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

La respiración de Layla se entrecortó al escuchar las palabras de su alumna. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia, tal vez porque estaba de pie en la esquina de otro pasillo que daba a ése, o porque todos estaban demasiado emocionados como para notarla. Inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada fuerza, provocándole un ligero malestar.

¿Realmente estaba pasándole eso?

Realmente… ¿ella podía estar enamorada?

Claro que guardaba cariño por él, porque aparte de Kalos y su padre, era de los pocos hombres que se mantenían cerca de ella. Era el único que la hacía sentir común pero a la vez especial.

Meneó sutilmente la cabeza, alejándose del lugar. Definitivamente, si quería saber, tenía que encarar a Yuri mismo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡¿Qué cosas dices?!– gritó May –¡Aún no hay hombre que sea digno de la Señorita Layla!–

–Pero a ella parece agradarle…– replicó la menor.

–¡No!– bufó la morena.

–Pero…–

–¡No!–

–Eh…–

–¡Que no!–

–E-Está bien…– balbuceó la castaña.

–A May no se le puede ganar– murmuraron los demás.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yuri subió lentamente al escenario principal de Kaleido, donde Jean y sus compañeros trabajaban con la escenografía del primer día, algunos otros fijaban las cuerdas flojas y otros acomodaban los trampolines. El rubio miró el suelo, que se encontraba repleto de herramientas, tornillos, sogas y otras cosas más que no podía reconocer por algunas manchas de grasa.

–Mira dónde pisas, Yuri– le advirtió Benigni entre risas.

–Ya lo hago– respondió él.

Jean tomó un trapo cercano, limpiándose las manos mientras caminaba a donde el menor permanecía.

–Dime, ¿necesitas algo?– lo cuestionó.

–Kalos está algo inquieto y quiere saber cómo van– se explicó.

–La escenografía de Alice ya está quedando, y el escenario acuático para Little Mermaid también–

–¿Y el resto?– inquirió preocupado.

–No te preocupes– lo tranquilizó –Las demás escenografías ya están terminadas, sólo las hemos guardado en el almacén. Durante las noches previas a sus estrenos las colocaremos y listo–

–¿Y ustedes estarán bien?–

–Eh, no nos subestimes sólo porque estemos algo viejos– se rió –Sólo necesitaremos recargar algo de energía durmiendo en el día–

–Está bien, de todos modos no se sobrepasen– le indicó.

–Entendido– asintió.

Killian comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para el público, llegando primero al lobby, y después saliendo por completo de Kaleido Stage. Necesitaba inhalar el aire fresco de la costa antes de regresar con Kalos y calmarlo, porque a veces, Eido podía exasperarlo.

A unos metros de él el sonido de unos tacones comenzó a acercársele, él no se movió, sólo dirigió su mirada en la dirección donde venía el ruido. No necesitaba ni siquiera alertarse, ése sonido tan elegante incluso, sólo podía pertenecerle a Layla.

–Yuri– le llamó.

–Qué bueno verte, necesito hablar contigo– le dijo él.

La rubia pestañeó algo sorprendida, tal vez lo había percibido mal, pero… Yuri sonaba molesto. Sus palabras habían sonado con un dejo de rudeza. Lo miró fijamente, sus ojos grisáceos lucían entre fríos y decepcionados, y su semblante permanecía estoico.

–¿Sobre qué?– inquirió.

–Sobre nuestro acto– respondió –Necesitamos ver qué puedes y qué no a la hora de hacer el Golden Phoenix–

–Ya te dije que estoy bien– replicó.

–Eso no está a discusión, Layla– le aclaró serio –Los salones de práctica de aquí estarán muy ocupados, pienso que lo mejor será usar el de tu casa, claro, si no te molesta– añadió.

–No… no me molesta– murmuró.

–Si necesitas ayuda con algo llámame–

–Sí…–

Layla observó cómo Yuri se daba la vuelta, sin siquiera decirle algo más, y se adentraba nuevamente en Kaleido Stage. Inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a encogerse. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba remordiéndole la consciencia, definitivamente, haberle mentido a Yuri no había sido la mejor solución a su propia confusión.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, unos pasos apresurados comenzaron a sonar acercándose a ella.

–¡Señorita Layla, qué sorpresa!– gritaron. La rubia volteó, encontrándose con Sora que agitaba la mano frenéticamente –¡El Joven León me tiene practicando muy duro que parece que fue hace siglos la última vez que la vi!– bromeó al tenerla en frente.

–Sora, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?– la cuestionó repentinamente.

–¡¿Eh?!– pegó un grito la japonesa –¿Po-Po-Por qué la pregunta?– balbuceó.

–Sólo contéstame– suspiró la ojiazul.

–Bu-Bueno, sí, hay alguien…– respondió.

–¿Y alguna vez has herido a ésa persona?–

–No estoy segura, pero creo que sí– admitió sonriendo seria –Yo le recordaba a alguien y eso a él le dolía…–

–Ya veo– murmuró –Es León–

–¿Ta-Tan obvia soy?– inquirió Naegino.

–Demasiado– medió rió –Pero… ¿eso te lastimaba a ti también?–

–Sí, porque el Joven León lucía triste– asintió –Pero después de recibir la mejor de las ovaciones ésa tristeza se fue, porque habíamos creado el escenario que la Señorita Sophie deseaba–

–Entiendo…–

–Eh, Señorita Layla, ¿por qué me pregunta todo esto?–

–Por…– titubeó.

Decirle que había sido mera curiosidad, insistir en ello y dejar todo como que nunca habían tenido ésa conversación, ¿eso haría? Sus ojos azules chocaron con los cafés de su compañera. Sora era una persona que se expresaba con facilidad y que no reprimía sus emociones, lo contrario a ella, que le era difícil.

–Dije algo que molestó a Yuri– confesó –Y me siento mal por eso–

–¿Puedo preguntar qué fue?– cuestionó Sora tímidamente.

–Básicamente, le dije que lo que pasó entre nosotros ya lo había olvidado–

–¿Lo que pasó entre ustedes?–

–Cosas…– respondió incómoda.

–No sé si esto pueda ayudarla, Señorita Layla– comenzó seria –Pero creo que siempre debe de haber momentos tristes que se vuelvan felices. Sé que suena algo complicado, pero creo que la tristeza se puede transformar en felicidad si uno quiere–

–"_Si uno quiere, eh"_– pensó.

–Al Joven Yuri deben de estarle doliendo sus palabras, pero estoy segura que los sentimientos que tiene por usted son más fuertes–

–¿Los sentimientos que tiene por mí, dices?–

–Sí, puede que me esté metiendo en otros asuntos, pero se nota que él la quiere muchísimo– sonrió alegre –La mirada del Joven Yuri siempre parece triste, pero en cuanto la ve a usted cambia de inmediato, se vuelve con mucha ternura–

–Entonces definitivamente tengo qué hablar con él– dedujo. Sora sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose satisfecha.

Los ojos azules de Layla comenzaron a brillar con determinación, definitivamente, arreglaría su situación con Yuri.


	13. Chapter 13

¡Yahoo...!

Ya pues, ya pues, ya sé que he estado ausente por muuucho tiempo. Lo siento.

Pero tengo mis buenas razones/excusas: la escuela con sus horrorosas tareas y una tos que casi me saca el alma. Ajaaá.

Pero puuus aquí estoy con mi pequeño aporte a su felicidad.

Emm, es cortito como los últimos capítulos que he subido, pero tengo la idea de que los próximos ya sean más largos. Ya en los siguientes se viene lo meloso, creo.

Oh, también perdón a quienes me mandaron mensajes y nunca se los contesté. ¡Pero aquí sigo! Pensando en el mejor final posible y en las reediciones. Ah, y en corregir algún día lo de los guiones largos. ._.

¡Buaaaano -Germán-, aquí les dejo el chap. 13! ;w;

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 13**

Mientras observa fijamente, Sora pudo percatarse de una extraña aura que rodeaba a Layla. Era una luz que jamás había visto y que ni siquiera podría describir, no importaba cuánto se esforzase en ello.

Era una mezcla de mil tonos rojizos, que parecían recargar de energía el alma del fénix. Su larga melena rubia se había vuelto de un color dorado como el Oro, y sus ojos azules parecían ventanillas desde donde se podía apreciar el Mar desde dentro.

Una pequeña lucecita morada pasó rápidamente frente a los ojos de Sora, acomodándose arriba de Layla sin que ésta se diera cuenta; al cabo de unos segundos, pequeños brillos blanquizcos comenzaron a descender cubriendo a la rubia.

Sora entreabrió los labios, viendo con una mezcla de asombro y confusión, que era Fool y que hacía una especie de danza. El pequeño espíritu del escenario miró a su protegida, indicándole con un dedo sobre sus labios, que guardara silencio. Naegino observó en silencio.

Poco a poco los movimientos de Fool comenzaron a alentarse, a la vez que la lluvia de brillo sobre Layla desaparecía lentamente; y mientras también, el aura que Sora había visto, comenzaba a extinguirse.

La rubia pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo de su largo ensimismamiento, mientras volteaba a ver a Sora.

–¿Sucede algo?– inquirió confundida –Me miras muy raro–

–¡No, no es nada por lo que deba preocuparse, Señorita Layla!– negó inquieta la pelirosa –Sólo que… me parece maravilloso que ya no esté confundida–

Layla Hamilton entreabrió un poco más los ojos, sonrojándose sutilmente.

–Gracias– murmuró apenas –Pero ya no digas nada, me apena–

–¡A-Ah, l-lo siento!– balbuceó la menor.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Retirado de donde se encontraban las dos estrellas, Yuri Killian había vuelto a salir.

Realmente no tenía planeado regresar a donde se encontraba Layla, no mientras estuviera resentido con ella por sus palabras. Pero una llamada meramente de negocios lo había obligado a ir donde no hubiera tanto escándalo, y mientras conversaba, había presenciado el mismo espectáculo que Sora.

Las hebras de cabello dorado se mecían suavemente con la brisa mientras ella permanecía quieta con la vista clavada en ningún punto en particular. Sora estaba de pie frente a ella, pero no parecían hablar o estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa. Sólo estaban ahí.

Tras un momento algo largo vio a su compañera dirigiéndose a la pelirosa y ésta que reaccionaba haciendo movimientos exagerados, como de costumbre. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y después Layla comenzó a reír. Yuri se mantuvo quieto, prendando de la sonrisa y los elegantes movimientos de la rubia, hasta que ambas mujeres se volvieron a adentrar en Kaleido.

–Supongo… que es algo que no se puede evitar– murmuró –El que quiera a Layla Hamilton–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Después de terminar las actividades pendientes para el día, todos volvieron a sus dormitorios, listos para el merecido descanso.

En cierta habitación, Fool que había logrado colarse al cajón de la ropa interior de Sora, salió disparado al escuchar un gran golpe en el pequeño recibidor de la habitación. Escondiéndose detrás de una pared, se asomó a ver qué había sido ése escándalo, encontrándose con la japonesa tirada en el piso rodando de un lado para otro.

–¿Y tú… qué estás haciendo?– preguntó el pequeño espíritu.

–¡Sigo practicando, practicando!– respondió ella, con la frente roja seguramente por el golpe.

–Ya, ya. Entonces me vuelvo al cajón–

–¡Ah, no te muevas ni un centímetro de donde estás, Fool!– gritó repentinamente la chica –Si es que ése es tu verdadero nombre– añadió, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Ahora qué es lo que te pasa?–

–Quiero que me expliques qué fue lo que pasó al mediodía– le exigió.

–Ésos son temas que tu tierna mente no podría comprender ahora–

–Cla-Claro que puedo comprenderlo–

–Dije que no, además, es algo que sólo Layla y Yuri Killian pueden resolver– le respondió.

–¿El Joven Yuri también?–

–Sí, él también. Ahora déjame volver a tu cajón para ver tu ropa– sonrió, sonrojándose mientras tiraba un poco de saliva.

–¡¿Qué dices que estabas mirando?!– chilló la pelirosa, comenzando una gran persecución.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya más noche, la luz de la Luna se colaba por la gran ventana y las cortinas blancas de la habitación de Layla. Ella aún despierta, no hallaba cómo conciliar el sueño, y voltearse de un lado y de otro no servía de mucho. Con el ceño fruncido volteó a la mesita de noche buscando las manecillas del reloj. Ya era tardísimo.

–Esto es inútil, no puedo dormir– bufó levantándose.

Miró a la puertita de cristal que daba al balcón de su habitación, la cual en ése instante le parecía sumamente tentadora, por lo que convencida de ir tomó su bata y salió al frío viento.

–Las estrellas aquí se ven preciosas– sonrió fascinada –En Broadway con tantas luces ni siquiera se dejaban ver–

El sonido de un motor cerca de la reja de entrada la hizo desviar la mirada, observando un vehículo que se había detenido allí. Su corazón pegó un brinco de inmediato, no necesitaba esperar a que se bajara del coche para saber quién era, sólo Yuri era de dar ésos paseos nocturnos.

–Romeo, Romeo, dónde estás que no te veo– murmuró ella sonriendo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yuri se sorprendió un poco al verla despierta, en su balcón al que casi no salía y con la vista clavada en él. No esperaba ése cambio de situación. El rubio pestañeó un par de veces antes de sonreír.

–Julieta de mi vida, Julieta de mi amor– recitó.

Después de meditarlo poco una carcajada se le escapó. Él que no tenía planes serios, que sólo jugaba con los sentimientos de las muchachas, que sólo buscaba divertirse… él se había enamorado.

–Descansa, Julieta– sonrió encendiendo el auto –Mañana hay mucho qué hacer–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¿Ya se va?– se preguntó, algo desilusionada –Bueno, creo que es mejor... mañana va a ser un día atareado. Después de muchos días por fin comenzaremos "Kaleido All Starz"–

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Al día siguiente, tal como se esperaba que fuera, Kaleido Stage era un alboroto total.

Los novatos y algunos no tan novatos corrían de un lado a otro totalmente nerviosos, Jean y el resto de utileros aún trabajaban en los últimos detalles del primer escenario, los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y de repente unas montañitas de papeles habían aparecido en el escritorio de Kalos.

–Esto es un desastre– suspiró el dueño del escenario.

Layla que recién llegaba se detuvo por un momento a observar lo que pasaba, estaba segura de que jamás había visto tanto movimiento en Kaleido como el que había ése día. Un par de segundos después apuró el paso hacia la conferencia donde se darían los últimos detalles de "Kaleido All Starz".

Un par de metros antes de llegar a la puerta del salón, de frente a ella observó a Yuri que cargaba con una carpeta, donde seguramente se daría el itinerario de actividades. Yuri la miró también, deteniéndose en la puerta a esperar que ella llegara.

–Adelante tú primero, Layla– le sonrió.

–Gracias– sonrió también –Eh, Yuri– lo llamó antes de pasar completamente.

–¿Qué sucede?–

–Quisiera hablar contigo, ¿tienes unos minutos después?–

–Lo siento, después todos vamos a estar muy atareados– negó sutil con la cabeza –Pero si no tienes problema, me gustaría visitar tu casa por la tarde, para comenzar a practicar–

–Me parece bien– asintió, adentrándose por completo.

Una vez entró tomo asiento en las pocas sillas que quedaban vacías, casi al frente. Los rostros de todos denotaban emoción y nervios mezclados, más obvio en los nuevos y en los protagonistas de las obras.

–Estamos todos– comenzó el rubio.

–¿Qué pasa ahora?– preguntó May.

–Ahora verás– respondió él –Sora– llamó a la chica.

–¿Sí?–

–¿Recuerdas el parque acuático en el que trabajaste con tus amigas?–

–Umm, sí– asintió –¿Por qué?–

–Para inaugurar la semana, conseguí permiso para hacer un desfile y llegar al parque acuático para hacer la última promoción de "Kaleido All Starz"–

–¡¿Es en serio?!– gritaron asombrados.

–Así es– se rió.

–¿Pero caminando?– preguntó Mia con rostro inconforme.

–Algunos muchachos prestaron sus autos y los están adornando– respondió.

–¡Yo quiero ayudar, ayudar!– exclamó Sora.

–¡Yo también!– la secundó Marion.

–¡Vamos todos!– gritó Anna.

–Entonces vayan– asintió Killian –Nos veremos a las 12:00 p.m. afuera de Kaleido–

–¡Entendido!– gritaron alegres.

Casi como una estampida todos salieron corriendo, dejando a Yuri de pie lejos de la puerta por su propia seguridad y a Layla en su asiento por el mismo motivo. Ambos se miraron, riéndose al mismo tiempo.

–Son como niños en un jardín de juegos– comentó la rubia.

–Pero si no fueran así Kaleido no sería divertido, ¿no crees?–

–Tienes razón– asintió ella –¿Sabes? Eres sorprendente–

La expresión siempre galante de Yuri cambió por una de asombro, mientras un leve carmín subía hasta sus mejillas.

–Tú también lo eres– le sonrió.

–Gracias– le sonrió también.

–Si vas con los niños los dejo a tu cuidado, ¿sí? Yo no podré ir por el resto de trabajo que hay aquí–

–De acuerdo– asintió.

–Nos vemos en la tarde entonces–

–Sí, te estaré esperando–

Desde el fondo del salón, Fool observó todo sonriendo satisfecho mientras sostenía en la mano una carta del tarot. Lentamente la levantó hasta la altura de su rostro, mirándola fijamente.

–Conque ésta es la suerte de Layla Hamilton– murmuró interesado –"The Sun"…–

El Sol que representa la felicidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, por Deus...

Por fin pude terminar éste capítulo que para alguien totaaalmente salvaje como yo le costó muchísimo escribir.

Amiguitos, me estoy cayendo encima de la computadora del sueño que me ando cargando.

Ay, ¿les parece si les cuento mis chocoaventuras en el siguiente capítulo? Porfis D:

Awww, ok. Los amo mis queridos y sensuales fans *w*

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 14**

Un par de horas después de la última junta técnica Yuri salió fuera de Kaleido para encontrarse con los demás. Inmediatamente miró sorprendido el trabajo de sus compañeros, todos los autos estaban pintados de diversos colores llamativos y combinaciones totalmente extrañas, adornados también con grandes globos o alguna otra cosa sacada de utilería. También notó que habían sacado motocicletas, bicicletas y monociclos. Y ellos o por lo menos la mayoría que habían decidido disfrazarse con el vestuario de reserva y maquillarse para llamar más la atención.

–¿Qué le parece, Joven Yuri? –preguntó Sora por todos los demás.

–Me parece perfecto.

–¡Es que es perfecto! –comentó Sarah toda feliz.

El rubio se volteó a verla, notando que ésta jalaba muy literalmente a un Kalos vestido de mago y que no tenía un rostro del todo feliz.

–Éstas dos me chantajearon –dijo antes de que Yuri le preguntara.

–Ahora todo tiene sentido –medio rió él.

–Encárgate de todo mientras.

–Entendido –asintió con una sonrisa.

–¡Bueno, muchachos, vámonos entonces! –exclamó la cantante asumiendo el papel de líder.

Todos rieron antes de vitorear una especie de grito de guerra para después treparse a los vehículos y dirigirse a las calles, con el Oficial Jerry como cuidador de ellos.

Layla esperó un poco dirigiéndole una mirada a su compañero, éste la miró sonriéndole.

–Ya sabes, cuida que no hagan desastres –le dijo.

–De acuerdo –le sonrió ella–. Bueno, pues nos vamos.

–Ten cuidado.

–Lo tendré.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las calles de pronto se tornaron rebosantes de personas que miraban asombradas el inusual espectáculo acrobático. Los niños reían y brincoteaban de aquí a allá mientras que sus padres los perseguían. Los jóvenes conversaban animosos señalando a las estrellas de Kaleido mientras seguían de cerca el desfile. Y así cuanta persona pasaba cerca de ellos, cuanta persona que se unía al colorido carnaval.

–¡Amiguitos, recuerden –gritaba Sora trepada arriba del coche de León–, ésta noche Kaleido Stage dará un espectáculo único, único!

–¡Por favor, todos vayan a vernos! –los animó Mia a un lado.

–¡Será muy divertido, se los garantizo! –chilló Anna a todo pulmón.

–¡Los esperamos! –canturrearon Rosetta y Marion al unísono.

Los carros prácticamente alegóricos iban desfilando por una gran avenida donde los otros autos particulares se detenían sólo a observar las acrobacias que realizaban. Con diábolos, pinos de boliche, pelotitas, etc. En fin, con mil cosas.

Finalmente después de varios minutos los carros se estacionaron afuera del Parque Acuático, donde de inmediato todos se dispersaron subiendo a varias de las atracciones donde seguían con sus espectáculos. Los niños todos encantados se juntaban para verlos mientras comían helado o algodón de azúcar y los que estaban montados en las atracciones parecían divertirse más.

Todo iba a la perfección.

–¡Muy bien, yo también aquí voy! –chilló Sora a punto de correr hacia cualquier juego que estuviera disponible.

–¡Sora, ven aquí! –la llamaron.

La japonesa se dio la vuelta mirando a Layla que amarraba cuerdas en distintos juegos formando una

–¿Señorita Layla?

–Quiero que actuemos juntas –le sonrió.

–¡Ah, por supuesto, por supuesto!

Las personas soltaron un gritito de emoción y susto al ver a dos personas que se tiraban desde lo alto de la montaña rusa con sólo un par de cuerdas atadas a los pies. Las cuerdas se estiraron y rebotaron, haciendo que las dos personas danzaran en el aire. Rápidamente todos se tranquilizaron mirando maravillados a las dos mujeres.

–¿Y qué ésa no es Layla Hamilton? –inquirió alguien.

–Sí, pero se supone que está retirada por la lesión que tiene –respondió alguien más.

–Pero ya no, la volvieron a incluir en la nueva plantilla de Kaleido.

–¿En serio?

–Es más, escuché un rumor de que ella va a actuar otra vez.

–Increíble… –murmuraron animados–. ¡Siga así, Señorita Layla!

Y así todos comenzaron a corear el nombre de Layla, Layla, Layla.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Kalos miró serio a las dos mujeres que hacían acrobacias en el aire al tiempo que marcaba un número en su teléfono. Esperó paciente un par de segundos hasta que del otro lado de la línea le contestaron.

–Layla está actuando con Sora aquí en el Parque –soltó de inmediato.

–_¿En serio? _–preguntaron del otro lado–._ Bueno, realmente no me sorprende. Es Layla después de todo._

–Sólo te aviso para que no dejes que se presione en la práctica de la tarde, Yuri.

–_Entendido._

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Fool miró también a ambas acróbatas desde la punta de una torre puntiaguda. Su mirada era seria, como si estuviera molesto por algo. Lentamente comenzó a levantar su mano para mirar la carta que sostenía de su mazo de tarot.

–"Wheel of Fortune"… pero invertida –la nombró serio–. Hay un progreso retardado o un retroceso.

El pequeño espíritu soltó un suspiro mientras la carta se desvanecía poco a poco en su mano.

–Layla debería aprovechar ésta semana para resolver éste asunto –meditó poniéndose de cabeza–, porque quizá Yuri ya no espere más…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Ya por la tarde, el timbre de la mansión Hamilton sonó, haciendo ruido por toda la enorme casa. La rubia de inmediato se tensó, levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba leyendo una de las novelas que Cathy le había regalado en un día cualquiera.

Layla se tomó un hondo respiro antes de abrir la puerta, sólo pocas veces había estado a solas con Yuri, pero todas ésas veces ella veía su relación como meramente de trabajo. No lo consideraba ni siquiera su amigo, sólo su compañero de actuación. Pero en ése momento ya no sabía ni siquiera qué eran.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con el rubio que cargaba una pequeña maleta, seguramente donde llevaba su ropa de entrenamiento.

–Buena tarde, Layla –la saludó.

–Llegas a buena hora –medio sonrió ella.

–¿No te interrumpo en algo?

–No, sólo leía.

–¿Puedo saber qué?

–Sólo un libro que Cathy me obsequió –respondió pasándoselo.

–Luce como si fuera para niños –murmuró el rubio.

–De hecho lo es –asintió sonriendo–, es de los que escribió hace tiempo.

–Ya veo, con razón –le sonrió–. Bien, pues si no tienes ningún inconveniente me gustaría iniciar ya la práctica.

–Pareces con prisa –murmuró Layla.

–No me lo tomes a mal –se disculpó él–. Como en la noche es la presentación todavía quisiera hacer unos últimos arreglos.

–Si ése es el caso no hay problema –negó tranquila–. Vamos ya para el salón.

Ambos caminaron a paso lento, un tanto avergonzados y hasta un poco torpes, hacia una puerta que daba a una amplia habitación de color blanco con redes de seguridad y trapecios. Los dos de inmediato miraron el trapecio especial que la rubia usaría.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Yuri.

–Por supuesto, ni siquiera pensaría en retroceder ahora.

–Bueno, entonces vamos arriba.

Layla entreabrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco abrumada, su corazón latía demasiado a prisa. Saber que sólo estaban ellos dos, que nadie los observaba y mucho menos los escuchaban, la ponía ansiosa. Demasiado para su propio gusto.

Los dos subieron a los trapecios, Yuri se mantenía de pie en uno normal y Layla agarraba con fuerza el suyo especial. Lentamente contó hasta tres antes de arrojarse, la caída la pareció algo lenta y elegante. Ya casi se imaginaba con la larga cola de su traje rojo. Estando en lo alto justo como recordaba hizo girar su cuerpo logrando que el trapecio la hiciera dar vueltas mucho más rápido. Yuri miró embelesado la figura del fénix que la rubia recreaba con su cuerpo. Él también ya casi podía verla con su traje luciendo simplemente hermosa. Él extendió sus brazos al verla casi llegar, pero apenas si hubo un roce con sus dedos cuando ella cayó en la red de seguridad.

No se habían alcanzado.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó bajando de un salto con ella.

–Sí.

–Es algo raro, lo estabas haciendo bien.

–Quizá es porque no me siento tan conectada con el papel –habló despacio haciendo que Yuri la mirara interesado–. Quisiera entrar un poco en personaje antes de intentarlo otra vez.

–Está bien… –musitó él confundido–. Como desees.

La rubia se sentó suavemente en la gruesa colchoneta que tenía por seguridad debajo de la barra que usaba para mantener el equilibrio. Yuri la imitó y se sentó a su lado, dándole su espacio para no hacerla sentir más incómoda de lo que ya la percibía.

–Julieta no estaba interesada en nadie hasta que conoció a Romeo –comenzó inquieta–, ella se enamoró perdidamente de él, pues se tomó la última gota de veneno cuando lo vio muerto.

–Romeo se enamoró de Julieta a primera vista –la interrumpió Yuri haciendo que ella lo mirara–, así que cuando creyó que ella había muerto él decidió suicidarse, porque no valía la pena estar sin ella.

–Es una tragedia por donde lo mires –comentó ella.

–No lo juzgo, yo también haría lo mismo –suspiró él–. Si mi Julieta muriera ya no querría seguir vivo.

–¿Tu Julieta…?

–Tal pareciera que lo haces a propósito –rió él–. Mi Julieta siempre has sido y serás tú, Layla.

Layla volteó hacia cualquier lado desviándole la mirada mientras un abundante sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas. Eran muy pocas veces las que ocurría algo como eso, pero Layla Hamilton estaba en blanco.

–Yo… creí que estabas molesto conmigo –dijo bajito después de un buen rato en silencio.

–No molesto, sólo decepcionado –le aclaró.

–Entiendo…

–¿Tú de verdad preferiste olvidar lo que pasó? –le preguntó serio.

Ella volvió la mirada a él dejando su rostro descubierto, Yuri no pudo evitar contemplarla sin disimulo. Desde la conocía podía asegurar que era la primera vez que la veía completamente sonrojada y con su rostro mostrando nervios e inseguridad.

–No… –murmuró lo suficientemente audible para él.

–¿Y entonces por qué me dijiste que lo habías olvidado?

–Porque… sólo no supe qué decirte ni cómo reaccionar –comenzó a explicar–, me sentía tan abrumada que al final me decidí por lo más fácil.

–Ya… –suspiró él levantándose para subir de nuevo al trapecio–. Perdón por hacerte hablar de esto, Layla.

–No, todavía quiero hablar –lo alcanzó ella tomándolo de la mano, sorprendiéndolo y sorprendiéndose a sí misma– Disculpa… –murmuró soltándolo.

–Está bien, te escucho –le sonrió sentándose de nuevo. Ella lo imitó.

–Julieta me recuerda a mí en algo –musitó nerviosa y algo incómoda–, yo tampoco estaba interesada en nadie hasta que conocí a Romeo.

–¿Así que ya encontraste a tu Romeo, eh? –preguntó él poniendo una sonrisa triste–. Quisiera alegrarme por ti…

–No.

–¿No?

–Quiero decir que… así como para ti yo soy tu Julieta… ya estoy segura de que… tú para mí eres mi Romeo –balbuceó tomando aire.

Yuri entreabrió los ojos quedándose sin habla y sin reacción, quizá su mente estaba jugando con él y sólo estaba imaginando cosas. Sí, seguramente Layla había dicho otra cosa que él estaba confundiendo, transformando en otras palabras. Sólo eran cosas suyas.

Y mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un desorden una corta invasión a sus labios lo obligó a devolverse a la realidad a ver qué sucedía sólo para quedar más sorprendido.

Ahora era Layla la que lo besaba a él.

Los suaves y rosados labios de la mujer presionaban los suyos mientras sus pequeñas manos apenas si tocaban con miedo sus brazos para no caer. Segundos después Layla se separó de él completamente avergonzada. Había sido algo breve que apenas si pudo disfrutar, pero no importaba, su corazón latía más rápido que nunca.

–Layla –la llamó.

Ella no respondió ni se volvió a verlo por lo que él decidió arrodillarse frente a ella, casi obligándola a que lo mirara. Pegó su frente a la de ella, notando que el rojo en el rostro de la rubia ya se había expandido más. Y quizá hasta lo había contagiado a él porque sentía cómo su rostro ardía también.

–Dime algo –le pidió casi en un susurro.

–Te… te quiero –susurró ella.


	15. Chapter 15

¡Mushashaaas! ¡Por fin terminé el capítulo! ;A;

Y bueeeno, nos vamos acercando al final. Ya no falta mucho, mucho. Como dos o tres capítulos creo. Me salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Juro que no los quería abrumar. DDD:

Y emm... pues, ¿qué más digo? Me esmeré, aunque personalmente no me gustó mucho éste capítulo, sólo como con la mitad sí quedé satisfecha. Con lo otro como que nada más poquito. Pero al final quiénes dicen si está bien o mal son ustedes. Así que espero reviews. ¡Muchos reviews, he dicho! ^^

¿Y qué más?... ¡Oh sí, súper importante! Si quieren busquen una canción que se llama My Miracle de CNBLUE. Usé unos versos de allí para inspirarne. ¡Ah~! MIS AMORES3

Y sha. Me voy porque creo que ya me corren ;o;

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Cenizas Doradas~**

**Chapter 15**

Yuri sonrió de inmediato, con algo de torpeza y nervios entremezclados. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin escuchaba las palabras que tanto había anhelado. Suspiró silenciosamente intentando calmar el cúmulo de emociones que traía, para luego mirar a Layla, ella estaba con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Con algo de cautela la envolvió en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro sonrojado de ella entre su pecho.

–Yo también te quiero –le susurró apretándola con fuerza.

Layla hizo un poco de fuerza también, para segundos después zafarse lentamente de él.

–¿Layla…?

–Lo siento –murmuró–. Después… podremos… bueno, tú sabes –añadió desviando la mirada.

El rubio sonrió aliviado, por un momento se imaginó que Layla cambiaría su respuesta, pero no era así. Ella sólo estaba nerviosa por la situación.

–Tranquila, entiendo cómo te sientes –le sonrió. Layla lo miró de reojo–. Lo mejor será volver a practicar el tiempo que podamos.

–Por favor –suspiró ella.

–Después… que sea lo que tenga que ser, ¿no? –añadió él con tono bromista. Layla asintió sonrojándose sutilmente.

Ambos subieron nuevamente a sus respectivos trapecios. Layla tomó con firmeza la barra, ubicando la posición donde tenía que soltarse para poder llegar a Yuri. Con fuerza se arrojó comenzando a dar giros por el efecto de su trapecio especial. Un par de segundos después afiló la mirada para luego soltarse; lentamente sus brazos se movieron, formando la figura del eterno Fénix Dorado.

Y luego… el paso decisivo. Romeo extendió sus brazos invitando a Julieta a ir con él. Layla extendió su mano alcanzando apenas la mano de Yuri, él la subió a la barra del trapecio mientras la sujetaba con fuerza.

Todo había ido bien, no perfecto para las exigencias de la rubia, pero bien para haber sido su primer ensayo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, estaban tan cerca que casi sentían sus alientos. Inmediatamente Layla se revolvió en su lugar, otra vez estaba sonrojada y nerviosa.

–Otra vez –dijo moviéndose.

Pero por accidente había empujado a Yuri con ella todavía en brazos, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la red de seguridad. Él la abrazó fuerte, mirándola algo sorprendido. Layla se sonrojó por completo, ahora se había vuelto torpe. Los dos se voltearon a ver, comenzando a reír después de unos segundos, uno divertido y la otra avergonzada.

–Es la primera vez que rio con alguien que no sea Sora –comentó ella.

–Me siento halagado.

–Ensayemos otra vez –le sonrió.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Lentamente la noche caía sobre todos, el cielo antes rojo intenso comenzaba a verse azul oscuro, casi negro, y unos cuantos luceros aparecían adornándolo. Todo parecía presagio de algo bueno, lo cual seguramente así sería.

Las luces de Kaleido Stage comenzaron a encenderse una por una, dándole forma a la carpa. Dentro de éste, todo mundo corría de un lado a otro, arreglando los últimos detalles para iniciar con el tan ambicioso proyecto de Yuri.

Cerca del escenario, los tacones de Rosetta resonaban por encima de las voces y los gritos de los demás. Sus amigas la miraban expectantes mientras contenían a May para que no la regañara.

–Estoy nerviosa –se quejó la pelirroja.

Sarah que pasaba cerca de ella de inmediato se colocó frente a ella.

–¡Respira fuerte, Rosetta! –canturreó alegre la castaña–, respira como si fueras a tener un bebé.

–Pe-Pero no voy a tener ningún bebé –replicó sonrojada.

–Pues ve ésta obra como si fuera tu bebé.

–Pero no trabajé en ella nueve meses.

–¡Rosetta, por el amor de Kalos! No pongas "peros" –chilló dramáticamente.

Metros más atrás de ellas, el mismo Kalos se golpeó el rostro, totalmente avergonzado por escuchar lo que Sarah gritaba. A su alrededor todos intentaban disimular la gracia que la excéntrica mujer les había provocado. Todos sabían que Sarah quería un bebé.

–Rosetta, dos horas –le avisó Ken.

–¡Sí!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Yuri bajó rápidamente de su trapecio sin decir nada, haciendo que su compañera lo mirara curiosa. Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado a la mansión Hamilton, pero estaba tan ensimismado en su situación con Layla, que no tomó importancia cuando ella tuvo que encender las lámparas para iluminar el salón que se ponía oscuro.

Las manecillas de su reloj le decían que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó la rubia acercándose.

–Sí, necesito llegar a Kaleido –respondió agitado–. ¿Te importa si dejamos la práctica hasta aquí?

–No, está bien –negó ella tranquila. Yuri tomó una toalla de su maleta, secándose el sudor que caía por su frente. Layla lo miró fijamente–. Dime, ¿piensas irte así?

–No tengo tiempo para ir a mi departamento y luego a Kaleido –respondió riendo–, usaré las duchas de allá.

La rubia volteó hacia otro lado, un poco sonrosada, pensando lo que lo iba a decir.

–Si quieres puedes usar uno de los baños de mi casa.

Él la miró verdaderamente sorprendido, conociéndola ella nunca ofrecería su casa a un hombre. Bueno, difícilmente se la ofrecía a otra persona. Layla siempre había sido así, reservada hasta con su propio hogar. Inmediatamente le sonrió algo conmovido.

–Gracias –le sonrió mientras le rozaba la mano–. Ah, disculpa, no quiero abrumarte –añadió alejándose un poco.

–Gracias a ti –sonrió ella algo apenada.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas para salir del salón de práctica, dirigiéndose a la sala de la mansión. Yuri aprovechó para mirar detenidamente el lugar, tantas veces que había estado en ésa casa, y ésa era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirar otro lugar que no fuera la entrada o el salón de práctica.

–Puedes usar el baño del piso de arriba –anunció Layla. Yuri volteó a verla curioso.

–Perdona que lo pregunté, pero, ¿tú no piensas usarlo?

–Por supuesto pienso darme una ducha –respondió frunciendo el ceño–, pero yo tengo mi propio baño.

–Debí imaginármelo de los aposentos de la princesa –sonrió él.

–¿Princesa? –repitió ofendida.

–Julieta no era una princesa como tal –comenzó el rubio mirándola fijamente–, pero deberías saber de sobra, que para mí tú eres como una.

–Deja de decir ésas cosas –reclamó avergonzada, con la voz casi entrecortada por su respiración un poco acelerada–. Sólo métete y date prisa, sino no llegaremos a tiempo –lo mandó.

–Como ordenes –suspiró él.

Los dos subieron las escaleras en silencio hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Layla guió a Yuri al cuarto de baño, para después ella encaminarse a su habitación. Su corazón palpitaba rápido y con fuerza, tanto así que podía escucharlo claramente. Por un momento pensó que estaba en una situación novelesca, como ésas que Mia escribía a la perfección o como las que Cathy imaginaba y nunca podía escribir como quería.

Agitó un poco la cabeza, meneando su cabellera dorada, ella no podía perder el tiempo pensando en eso. Al menos no por el momento. Iba a ser una noche especial para todos en Kaleido y ella no podía darse el lujo de distraerse.

–Además… ansío verla –murmuró de repente–, la Alice de Rosetta… –añadió agachando la cabeza.

Lentamente entró en su baño, girando las llaves de la regadera. El agua comenzó a caer de inmediato, calentándose rápidamente. Layla la miró por unos segundos, adentrándose después en ella.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Yo te entiendo, Layla –murmuró sonriendo un poco triste–. Nuestras máscaras se parecen tanto, por eso puedo entenderte.

Ambos habían preferido ocultar sus emociones debajo de máscaras. Ella usaba la máscara de una mujer fría, solitaria y perfecta con el nombre de Layla Hamilton. Y él la de un hombre tranquilo y desinteresado llamado Yuri Killian. Pero ninguno era como se mostraba, simplemente les era conveniente ser vistos así, para poder protegerse de los demás.

Layla se mostraba valiente, dominante, segura de sí misma; pero en el fondo seguía siendo la niña tímida que lloraba por cualquier cosa. Y por eso Yuri la entendía, porque él aún era el niño triste que buscaba culpar a alguien por su padre.

–Sin embargo… el que tú te alejes… duele.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–Rosetta, 40 minutos –volvió a anunciarle Ken.

–Lo sé –respondió nerviosa.

–Ya cálmate –se quejó May haciéndole una llave a la pelirroja–. Hoy tú eres la estrella, así que pórtate bien y has que todos disfruten de la actuación, ¿entendido?

–Co-Como digas, May –asintió con dificultad.

–Por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto a la Señorita Layla? –preguntó la pelinegra mirando a todos lados.

–Iba a estar con el Joven Yuri entrenando –respondió Sora. Wong simplemente puso cara de demonio, literalmente, mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles y ahorcaba un poco más a Rosetta.

–Me preocupa que no lleguen –comentó Mia–, el Joven Yuri tiene que dar las palabras de bienvenida –añadió.

–¡Tranquila, Mia! –le sonrió la japonesa–. Seguramente ya vienen para acá.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Unos cuantos minutos después ambos terminaron de arreglarse. Yuri se veía más formal de lo acostumbrado; mientras que Layla había buscado algo elegante y cómodo, un vestido no muy descubierto de color celeste combinado con zapatillas negras. El ruso la miró examinándola.

–Te ves radiante como siempre –le sonrió.

–Es un evento importante, tenía que verme bien –respondió serena.

–Bueno, ¿te parece si nos vamos? –preguntó Yuri mirando su reloj–. Kalos no tarda en llamarme enojado.

–Eso es cierto –rió sutil la rubia.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

El amplio estacionamiento disponible para el público de Kaleido, en ésos momentos ya no tenía ni un solo lugar donde alguien pudiera estacionarse. El primer día de obras, la inauguración, anunciaba un lleno absoluto. Los rostros de todos estaban adornados con sonrisas. Los niños corrían y se amontonaban en la entrada, donde vendían juguetes referentes a la obra y dulces para comer dentro.

Todo parecía ir realmente bien.

Contrario a lo que pasaba afuera, detrás del escenario Kalos fruncía el ceño mientras se sobaba las sienes. Todos lo miraban fijamente, esperando con impaciencia el momento en el que explotara y le asignara la culpa a alguien.

–Por milésima vez, ¿alguien sabe si Yuri ya está aquí?

Casi de inmediato en el marco de la puerta la figura del rubio se apareció, algo agitado al igual que Layla.

–Lamento la tardanza –lo escucharon decir–, tuve algunos contratiempos –añadió a modo de defensa.

–El punto es que ya estás aquí –resopló el moreno, un poco aliviado.

Ken se acercó a paso rápido hasta ellos, llamando la atención del resto del elenco.

–Ya es hora –anunció.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Las luces del escenario poco a poco fueron bajando, oscureciendo el lugar rápidamente. De inmediato por los altavoces se anunció el inicio de la función, provocando un gritito de emoción por parte de los espectadores.

–_Bienvenidos a Kaleido Stage –_se escuchó en medio de la negrura–_, ahora contemplen… la magia del escenario._

Dos llamas de fuego brillante, una azul y otra morada, aparecieron a la mitad del escenario; de las cuales Yuri y Kalos emergieron respectivamente. Inmediatamente el público femenino gritó emocionado.

–Una vez más, sean bienvenidos a Kaleido –habló Kalos, bien vestido para la ocasión.

–Ésta vez nos honra presentarles "Kaleido All Stars" –lo secundó Yuri–, un ambicioso proyecto que busca presentar una obra diferente por día, en éste plazo que corresponde a un aniversario más del escenario.

–Para ésta inauguración hemos decidido presentar una de las obras más aclamadas por la audiencia –anunció Kalos tomando un respiro– _Alice in Wonderland_.

El grito de emoción de la audiencia resonó por todo el escenario. Ésa había sido la obra que había catapultado al escenario como uno de los circos internacionales mejor recomendados.

–Por favor, disfruten su estancia aquí –se despidió el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron en cuanto los reflectores sobre ellos se apagaron, dejando nuevamente el escenario a oscuras. Un par de segundos después, algunos de los reflectores volvieron a encenderse, mostrando la escenografía de la primera escena: la caída en el pozo.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Eso ha sido impresionante, impresionante, impresionante! –chilló Sora con los ojos brillantes.

–No exageres, sólo ha sido pirotecnia –respondió Kalos suspirando cansado.

–Oigan, el espectáculo de Rosetta ya comenzó –interrumpió May.

–¡Ah, tenemos que animarla!

–Eso digo –reafirmó la pelinegra mirando con malos ojos a su rival.

Ambas chicas salieron de repente disparadas, gritando porras para la Passel. Mia por su parte se excusó diciendo que tenía que irse a supervisar los efectos y las coreografías en el cuarto de control. Y finalmente Kalos y Sarah se fueron por otro lado sin dar muchas explicaciones, dejando a Layla y Yuri "solos" con el resto del elenco que esperaba su llamado a escena.

–Bueno, tanta prisa tienen que no nos invitaron a ir –comentó Yuri riendo.

–Así son ellas –suspiró Layla sonriendo resignada–. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros palcos, de allí veremos mejor.

–Adelante entonces.

Durante el trayecto hacia los palcos especiales, algo llamó la atención de Yuri. Un objeto pequeño y de apariencia suave, parte de la mercancía de la tienda Kaleido. Discretamente volteó a ver a Layla, ésta pareció no darse cuenta ni de su mirada ni del pequeño objeto.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

–¡Una Alicia pelirroja! –gritaban los niños emocionados.

–Jamás había visto el papel en una chica pelirroja –comentaban los adultos.

–Es muy bonita –canturreaban algunos otros niños.

Layla echó una mirada al público desde la altura de su palco. Todos parecían satisfechos con la actuación de la belga, lo que a ella personalmente la dejaba tranquila. Rápido se sentó en su lugar, mirando a su compañera pelirroja en las cuerdas flojas multicolores, moviéndose con gracia y elegancia. Había que reconocérselo, quizá no tenía tanta experiencia como acróbata, pero sin duda su control en movimiento era mejor que el de Sora.

Los ojos azules de la rubia temblaron por las emociones entremezcladas. _Alice in Wonderland_ había sido la primera y última obra que había visto con su familia reunida, antes de que la enfermedad de su madre se agravara.

–Creo que… a ella le gustó… venir aquí –murmuró con los ojos poniéndosele acuosos–. Quizá Kaleido fue… su único momento de alivio.

Su compañero la contemplo en silencio con algo de tristeza compartida.

Yuri buscó a su lado el objeto que antes había juntado del pasillo, para después ponérselo a Layla entre las manos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, era una muñeca de Alice. Rubia de cabello largo, vestidito y ojos azules, y con una cinta negra en el cabello. De inmediato la abrazó con cariño.

–Estoy contigo –le susurró el rubio abrazándola por la espalda.

_There is only one wish on my mind. I long to be close to you. I long to be close to you. I'll be on your side Forever more._

Layla no respondió al momento, sólo se revolvió entre los brazos de su compañero para quedar de frente a él y abrazarlo con fuerza, sin soltar su muñeca.

–Lo sé.

Sólo por ésa noche quería dejar de ser la fuerte Layla Hamilton. Quería ser débil e indefensa, como cuando era una niña que se la vivía abrazada al vestido de su madre. Quería que Yuri estuviera con ella.

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me. Let me tell you this. I don't wanna lose your love, my love._

–Gracias –susurró.

Layla prefería no decirlo para no preocupar más a Yuri, pero se empezaba a sentir peor. Él siempre había estado con ella, apoyándola, consintiéndole sus caprichos, perdonándole sus malos tratos. ¿Y qué había ella para recompensarlo? Nada, difícilmente le daba las gracias por algo. ¿Cuántas veces ella se preocupó por él? Ninguna. ¿Cuándo se interesó por conocerlo, por ayudarlo? Nunca.

¿Y entonces por qué él se había fijado en ella?

–Y también… discúlpame –añadió separándose un poco de él–, he sido mala contigo.

–No tienes que disculparte –le sonrió limpiándole las lágrimas que querían caerse. Ella tomó su mano con suavidad.

–No quiero perderte –declaró ella.

Yuri se sorprendió al principio, para después sonreírle conmovido. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar su rostro, con cuidado, y depositar lentamente sus labios en los de ella. Layla colocó sus manos en los costados de su acompañante, apretando con poca fuerza los puños, mientras se dejaba llevar.

–No me vas a perder –le sonrió él.

_You are a miracle to me, miracle to me. Let me tell you this… But, I can not explain how to much I love you._


End file.
